Broken Promises
by FlowerChild23
Summary: When you wish upon a shooting star your asking for a promise from the magic it holds. However some promises are broken intentionally and unintentionally. The Pain is great and real. One girl learns the pain of broken promises and a group learn the consequences of breaking promises.
1. Chapter 0

****The characters and the background story line all belong to the amazing author Stephanie Meyers however the original character/s and the main storyline for Broken Promises belongs to me****

A camp fire burned brightly on the ground.

Circling it was four sleeping bags each with a child inside, three boys and one girl. The only sound that could be heard was the crackle of the fire, the chirping of the crickets and sounds of snoring from two of the sleeping bags.

A shooting star shot across the sky.

the girl, sat up and smiled as she watched it cross the sky.

The girl's skin showed her Native American ancestry like her father and grandparents however her blond hair and blue eyes showed her mixed race that came from her mother.

The girl turned to look at the boy lying on the sleeping bag beside her.

"Look a shooting star. Make a wish!"

She turned, closed her eyes with her face turned upward toward the sky.

Her friend laughed as he sat up and stared at it.

He didn't believe in shooting stars or wishes.

He saw them as myths like the stories the elders told at the tribal meetings about the cold ones and the spirit warriors.

He turned to face her and started poking her in the side laughing as she squirmed to get away from him.

"Stop. That tickles" she exclaimed

He laughed again "I know. Why do you think I do it? So what did you wish for?"

She smiled "if I told you it might not come true!"

He stuck out his lip and gave her a puppy dog face "please tell me. Pretty please"

She turned her head up smiling trying not to look at him.

He reached out and pulled her over to him. He started to poke her sides continuing to beg her to tell him.

She laughed and squirmed away from him.

"I'll tell you. I'll tell you. Just stop."

He quit tickling her and held his hands up to show he was done.

The girl pushed her hair out of her face staring at her friend. "I wished the four of us would be friends…forever"

She looked down as she blushed "I know it's a stupid wish right?"

He smiled

"no. I don't think it's stupid at all. We will always be friends…forever"

She raised her eyes to his brown ones with worry in them "do you really believe so?"

He reached out and grabbed her hand "of course I do. Friends forever"

He held out his pinky.

She smiled and hooked her pinky around his "forever and ever"

They both slowly crawled back into their sleeping bags and curled up to go to sleep.

The boy moved his head so he could look at the girl "Good night Maya sweet dreams"

The girl smiled at her friends comment and, as she slowly started drifting to sleep, muttered "Good night Embry"

The chirping of the crickets slowly lured the two children to sleep never knowing that the promise they shared would soon shatter into a million pieces.


	2. Chapter 1

****The characters and the background story line all belong to the amazing author Stephanie Meyers however the original character/s and the main storyline for Broken Promises belongs to me****

6 years later

Buzz Buzz Buzz

Maya Blackbird reached over and smacked her hand on the alarm clock.

She hated mornings.

Whoever thought school should start at 8am in the morning should have their head dunked in a toilet repeatedly for the rest of their lives.

She slowly sat up and ran her hands through her hair. Downstairs she could hear the banging of pots and pans being thrown around. Today was going to be a long day but at least it was Friday.

She got up and grabbed her clothes before she slipped outside her room into the bathroom.

As she looked in the mirror she frowned.

She remembered that night. Camping in front of the black house and making that wish. She realized now that wishes were as real as fairies or mermaids. They didn't exist.

Maya hopped in the shower, washed her hair and body. Her boys would be here to pick her up soon. She knew the teasing she would get if she was late after all she was the only girl.

Maya changed into her black skinny jeans and Guns N' Roses t-shirt. She couldn't help but hum Sweet Child of Mine. It was her favorite song even if the boys teased her about it.

She pulled her hair into a pony tail before headed down stairs only to pause at the end of the steps.

She found her father, Thomas Blackbird, sitting on the old recliner in front of the TV in a pair of grey sweatpants and a white t-shirt. She observed the man trying to judge if it was safe to speak or not.

He had once been a great man with important ties to the community. He dressed in nice clothes, volunteered at the youth center and was a great family man but now…he was an embarrassment to his daughter and the entire community. Losing his wife in that car accident 5 years ago had led him to losing his will to care about his appearance, his job, his community, his house and even his own daughter.

Maya observed her father as he picked up the beer can and took a sip. He was well on his way to being drunk if the pile of cans on the floor was to be taken into consideration.

This was how he spent most of his days now. He drank until he ran out and then he would look for a job, any job, until he could get another pay check just to blow it on more beer.

"What are you looking at, girl?" Thomas Blackbird never turned to look at his daughter or take his eyes off the TV. He couldn't stand to look at her at all. She was almost an exact replica of his wife except for her darker skin color. That she got from him.

Maya slowly lowered her eyes. She couldn't stand to look at her father and seeing how far he had fallen. This man was not her father. That man died the day he learned of his wife's death.

"Nothing. Absolutely Nothing father"

"Good"

HONK HONK HONK

"That's the boys. Bye"

Maya walked out toward the door not looking back. She missed the look on her father's face as she walked away from him and their home.

The grief from his wife's death and the loss of his child that she carried was too much to bear.

He didn't know how much longer he could go on. Maya didn't even know about the baby. He couldn't talk about it. To anyone. His life was going down the train. Each day it became harder to fight. Harder to fight the darkness and the whispers in the back of his mind to just give up. To walk away and never return. He didn't know if it was worth fighting when he could not even look at his only living child.


	3. Chapter 2

****The characters and the background story line all belong to the amazing author Stephanie Meyers however the original character/s and the main storyline for Broken Promises belongs to me****

Maya jumped into the front seat of the truck with a smile on her face. "Hey guys. What's shaken bacon?"

The boys burst out laughing

Quil shook his head. "Really?! Really?! That is your 'what's up' phrase is?"

Maya stuck her tongue out at him "I happen to like my phrase thank you very much. Embry likes it don't you Embry?"

Embry rolled his eyes. "Yeah it's a great phrase. Better than your last phrase. 'What's the deal, banana peel?'"

Quil and Jacob burst out laughing.

Jacob glanced over at Maya "What about her 'what's up, buttercup?'

"Or her 'What's Cooking, Good Looking' Quil Said

All three boys burst out laughing at her.

Maya crossed her arms and pouted "Now that's just mean. My phrases are very funny. Thank you very much"

Embry leaned forward and wrapped an arm around Maya "Sure they are. We would be bored if we didn't have to listen to your crazy phrases"

Maya smiled. "Thanks sugar."

She turned suddenly and frowned "Embry do you feel ok? You're really really warm?"

Embry frowned "yeah I feel fine."

Maya sighed. "ok but if you start to feel sick go home."

As they were driving into town Maya reached over and grabbed jacob's arm.

"Jacob can we stop for a coffee before school. Please" Maya asked while giving him the puppy dog look.

Jacob smiled "yeah yeah. You ask every day and every day I stop to get you some coffee."

Maya smiled big and leaned back against the chair.

Quil smiled "You know Maya's veins are 10% blood and 90% coffee."

Maya turned and stuck her tongue out at Quil. "You're just jealous that I drink coffee like an adult and you're still stuck drinking energy drinks like a kid."

Quil smirked "yeah that's it all right."

20 minutes later

Jacob pulled the truck into the Quileute Tribe school building.

Maya was bouncing up and down in her seat after drinking a large Frappuccino with extra caramel on top.

Quil and Jacob joked about how now she was the energizer bunny that kept going and going and going.

As everyone was getting out Embry froze.

Maya glanced at him before turning her head to see what had his attention.

She tensed when she saw Jared Cameron and Paul Lahote staring at Embry.

Embry started shaking. He hated those guys.

She raised her hands to her mouth "Take a picture it will last longer Hall Monitors"

Jared and Paul frowned at her but she just rolled her eyes.

Maya grabbed Embry's hand pulling him into the school. As she pulled him the shaking slowly stopped.

"Ignore them Embry. They're jerks and wannabee gang members." Maya said.

Jacob and Quil laughed

Embry shook his head. "Only you would be brave enough to yell at the hall monitors on steroids Maya"

Quil wrapped his arm around Maya's Shoulders "He's Right. Those guys are crazy. Sam is all my grandfather can talk about. It's like he and the others are heroes or something."

Jacob frowned "Be careful Maya. That mouth is going to get you in trouble someday."

Maya laughed "maybe but at least I know I will have my three boys with me."

RING RING RING

"Come on boys let's get to class"

Outside

"It will be soon." Jared said.

Paul nodded his head. "This sucks man. None of us should have to deal with this crap. We all are just kids"

Jared placed his hand on Paul's shoulder "I know man but what can we do. The spirits chose us just like its chosen Embry and possibly Jacob. There's nothing we can do."

Paul sighed "I know man but you know there is no way Quil or Maya will change. They're going to get hurt in all of this."

Jared shook his head. "Nothing we can do. Come on we need to get to class."


	4. Chapter 3

****The characters and the background story line all belong to the amazing author Stephanie Meyers however the original character/s and the main storyline for Broken Promises belongs to me****

Maya stood up and cracked her knuckles. School was finally over.

She ran outside to see the boys waiting for her in Jacob's truck.

"So what's the plan for this weekend boys?" She asked.

Quil shrugged "visiting family."

Maya pouted before turning her attention to Jacob.

Jacob glanced at her "I'm hanging with Bella this weekend"

"Oh…Bella" Maya said

Quil and Maya glanced at each other before singing

"JACOB AND BELLA SITTING IN A TREE…K.I.S.S.I.N.G….FIRST COME LOVE…THEN COMES MARRIAGE…THEN COMES BABY IN A BABY CARRIAGE!"

Jacob's face went bright red. "Really guys? What are you? four?"

Quil and Maya just laughed.

Embry was the only one not laughing.

He jerked his head up to look at the two growling "Can you guys just cut it out. You're giving me a headache."

Maya and Quil frowned.

Quil reached over and laid a hand on Embry's arm "Chill man. We are just teasing Jacob."

Embry jerked his arm away. "You two are such children. Grow up"

Jacob slowed down for a stop sign and Embry jerked the truck door open. He jumped out and slammed the door shut.

Maya, Jacob and Quil just stared after him.

Quil scratched his head. "What the heck was that about?"

Maya and Jacob shrugged. They had no idea what was going on with their friend.

Woods

Sam watched as Embry stomped away from the truck.

He could see Embry shaking hard.

It was going to happen soon. Very soon.


	5. Chapter 4

****The characters and the background story line all belong to the amazing author Stephanie Meyers however the original character/s and the main storyline for Broken Promises belongs to me****

WOOOOOOOO

WOOOOOO

WOOOOOOOOOO

Maya opened her eyes and glanced at the window.

"Stupid wolves. Howling all night."

She grabbed her pillow and placed it over her head. Just 5 more minutes.

3 hours later.

Maya lounged on her bed staring at the roof. She was so bored. She had already done her homework for Monday, cleaned the house and finished a puzzle.

She was sooo bored.

Quil was busy with family

Jacob was with Bella trying to win the girl's heart after her ex-boyfriend dumped her.

Her mind started wondering to Embry. He was in a bad mood yesterday. Maybe he was in a better mood today.

She got up and walked down stairs.

She glanced around but from the looks of it her father was not here. Thank Goodness.

Maya walked out the door and started down the road toward Embry's home.

She loved her home. Everyone lived in walking distance from each other.

She turned around the bend only to freeze when she saw Paul Lahote exit Embry's house.

' _What is he doing there?' She thought_

She watched as he walked into the woods before she walked up to Embry's door.

Embry's mom, Tiffany, answered the door.

"Maya, What a pleasant surprise. What can I do for you?" Tiffany smiled brightly.

"Hey Mrs. Call. Is Embry home?" Maya Asked

Tiffany frowned. "No dear I'm sorry Embry's sick"

Maya blinked "Sick? With What?"

Tiffany's eyes widened "With What? Um? Mono. Yes that's it. Embry has Mono."

She smiled a fake smile. "HE can't have visitors right now but I will tell him you came by to see him. Bye now"

Tiffany slammed the door in Maya's face. She loved that girl but she could not be around Embry right now. It was too dangerous plus she could not know the secret unless she was an imprint or she shifted.

Tiffany turned "what now?"

Sam frowned "Nothing. We will take care of it. If anyone asks stick with the Mono story."

Tiffany nodded before turning to glance at her son. He looked devastated however there was nothing anyone could do. He had been chosen by the spirits to protect their tribe from the Cullens and other vampires. Sacrifices had to be made.

Maya just stared at the door. She could not believe Mrs. Call slammed the door in her face.

She had always been welcome in their home even if Embry was sick before. What was so different now?

She slowly turned around and started walking away. Maybe Embry would be better on Monday.

She missed the curtain in the living room moving as someone looked out at her. She had no idea that from this moment on Embry would never be the same again.


	6. Chapter 5

****The characters and the background story line all belong to the amazing author Stephanie Meyers however the original character/s and the main storyline for Broken Promises belongs to me****

Two weeks had past and Embry still was not in school.

Every day Maya, Quil and Jacob took turns getting Embry's homework to drop it off at his house hoping for a chance to see their friend.

Mrs. Call would not budge on letting them see Embry.

She kept repeating the same phrase

"Embry has Mono. It's contagious. I'll tell him you stopped by'

before taking the makeup work and shutting the door in their faces.

By the third week Mrs. Call stopped answering the door when she saw them approach and by the fourth week all three teens stopped trying to get her to open the door. They started leaving Embry's homework in the mailbox.

Maya out of everyone took it the hardest. She could not understand how Embry was still sick. If he was that bad why did his mom not take him to the doctors in Forks or Seattle?

As Friday came around no one expected to see Embry show up to school.

Jacob, Maya and Quil had just gotten out of the truck when Quil grabbed both their arms.

"No freaking way?!" He said.

Maya and Jacob looked at him confused until he pointed it out.

There was the Hall Monitors on Steroids, Paul and Jared, but what stood out was there was a new member of their group.

The guy turned around causing Maya and Jacob's mouths dropped.

Embry had joined the Hall Monitors. He had grown taller and filled out with tons of muscles. His long hair had been cut shorter and he had stopped wearing his earring. He looked completely different

Embry tensed when he saw his former friends. He knew what he had to do but he didn't want to do it.

Jarod reached over and squeezed his shoulder. "It's for their protection man. You have got to do it."

Embry nodded before walking over to talk to them.

Maya bit her lip. Something bad was going to happen she knew it.

"Embry?! Why are you with them?!" she asked.

Embry kept his face blank and refused to look at her.

"We can't be friends anymore. I want you guys to leave me alone. I have new friends now and they are better for me than you three"

Embry turned to walk away when Jacob grabbed his arm. "So that's it. You're just going to throw away our friendship like that? We have been friends since we were in diapers. Are you kidding me?"

Jacob's voice rose louder and louder till he was shouting at Embry.

Embry's body started shaking. "You don't understand man. I have no choice in this. Just let me go?"

Maya moved forward and place a hand on Embry's arm "Is Sam blackmailing you? We can help you Embry. Just don't walk away. Don't leave us." Tears ran down her face.

Embry turned and looked into Maya's eyes….and felt nothing. He sighed and reached forward to wipe the tears from her face.

"Sam is the good guy. You guys don't understand. He is not forcing me to do anything. I'm sorry but I don't want to be friends with you anymore. It was a mistake to keep this friendship up. Now leave me alone"

Embry jerked his arm away from Jacob before stomping over to Jared and Paul.

Maya, Quil and Jacob stood there in shock. Their friend had left them for the Hall Monitors.

Jacob growled. How could Embry abandon them for those hall monitors? He started to shake before freezing as Maya burst into tears.

Quil pulled her into his arms and let her cry. No one knew what to do.

Ring Ring Ring.

Quil gently led Maya toward the school. "Come on Jacob. We have to get to class"

Jacob frowned. Embry would pay for this. He would figure out some way to get him to pay for Maya's tears.

Embry leaned on Jared's truck and closed his eyes.

He could hear Maya crying. Hear Quil try to comfort her.

He started shaking. This wasn't fair. He couldn't stand to see Maya cry without trying to do something to stop it.

Not when she fell from a tree and broke her arm.

Not when she got her heart broke by that kid in 8th grade.

Not when her mother died.

He had sworn to be there to dry her tears but now…now he was the reason she was crying and he couldn't do anything about it.

Embry slammed his hand against the truck.

It wasn't fair.

He tensed for a second when he felt someone place their hand on his shoulder.

Jared squeezed Embry's shoulder.

Jared and Paul shared a look. They had been here once. They knew it wasn't fair.

"Let's get out of here." Paul nodded toward the truck.

Jared looked at the school and then at Embry who was still shaking.

He nodded his head. The three got into the truck and left to go to Sam's.

Sam wouldn't be happy but he would understand.

There is always tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 6

****The characters and the background story line all belong to the amazing author Stephanie Meyers however the original character/s and the main storyline for Broken Promises belongs to me****

Two weeks had gone by and things were changing.

Maya could feel it in the air.

Embry, Paul and Jarod were watching Jacob like a hawk.

Whenever Jacob, Quil or Maya met the eye of any of the Hall Monitors the stare turned to pity and sadness.

It unnerved all three teens.

The staring was only getting worse. They could not even eat lunch without one of them watching.

Quil leaned forward toward Jacob. "Their staring again."

Jacob rolled his eyes "Let them"

He turned and flipped the hall monitors off.

He didn't care how much they stared he would not be part of that group.

He still could not believe his dad defended Sam when Jacob brought up the subject about Sam giving Embry drugs to join his gang.

Maya frowned and began pushing her food around with her fork. "What's going to stop them from taking you if Sam want's you? Embry said he would never be part of them either and look where he is now"

Jacob slammed his hand down on the table "Don't mention that traitor's name to me. I will never be part of that group ever"

Maya's eyes widened as she slowly leaned back away from Jacob. His temper was getting worse every day and it was starting to scare her.

Quil wrapped his arm around Maya's shoulders.

Quil frowned "Jacob man. You need to chill. She didn't mean anything by it."

Jacob frowned before rubbing his eyes "I'm sorry Maya. I didn't mean to yell at you."

She smiled. "It's ok Jacob. I know."

Maya glanced down at her food before looking at the two boys "So any plans for this weekend?"

Jacob smiled "I'm going on a date with Bella tonight"

Maya and Quil glanced at each other before turning to Jacob.

"Like a date date with you two or a date like as friends?" Quil asked

Jacob blushed "well we're going to see this movie and these other paleface kids are supposed to be there but I'm picking up Bella in the truck"

Maya and Quil laughed "so it's a friends date."

Jacob rolled his eyes. "Come on guys. This is the night that I will convince Bella that I'm better than that creep, Cullen. A little support here"

Maya smiled "ok Jacob. We will support you on this date. Bella will fall madly in love with you and, once you both graduate school, you two can runway together disappearing in the sunset."

Maya placed her hand on Jacob's arm to give it a squeeze but instead jerking it off "Jacob you're burring up."

She stood up and put her hand on his head. "Are you feeling sick at all?"

Jacob frowned "No I feel fine"

Quil shrugged "Maybe it's the weather?"

Jacob stood up "maybe. I have to finish a paper for next class. I'll see you guys there."

Jacob dumped his trash and left toward the library.

Quil started eating his food but stopped when he saw Maya's face.

"What's wrong girl?"

She turned toward Quill "It started off with the hall monitors just looking at Embry, than he started to shake when he got angry and then his temper started to rise to extreme heat."

Quil shrugged "and?!"

A tear ran down her face "That's exactly what has been happening to Jacob. We're going to lose him Quil. I just know it"

Quil tensed before glancing at the Hall Monitors.

They were all looking at Maya.

He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her over to him "Jacob would never join them. Not in a million years. He hates Sam with a passion. He won't leave us."

Maya pulled away from Quil "What if they come after you when they get Jacob. Then What?!"

Quil frowned "I won't leave you Maya. No matter what Jacob does or what Embry did. We will always be friends. Ok?"

Maya slowly nodded "Ok"

She glanced over at Embry and the others. No matter what Quil said she had a feeling Sam was not about to stop pulling people into his gang.

She had a feeling it was only going to get worse.

Paul shook his head. "She's right on the money… Well half of the way. Jacob will be one of us soon but I doubt Quil will turn."

Jared shook his head. "Doesn't matter how right she is. In the end people will be hurt because of this."

Embry glanced between the two. "Do you think Sam will let me tell her if all three of us turn? She will be all alone without us. You know other kids picked on her because she's only half. She would keep our secret. I don't want to hurt her any more if the guys turn."

Paul frowned "No way man. Imprint, parent or wolf that's the only ways to know about the secret."

Embry frowned at his lunch.

Jared took a breath. "Look man. Ask Sam and the council. See what they say. If they are ok with it than we will be ok with it. All you can do is ask"

Paul rolled his eyes "and pray."

BRING BRING BRING

Jared stood up. "Come on guys. Let's get to class"

Paul and Jared grabbed their trays walking to dump the trash away.

Embry glanced back to Maya and Quil

"I'm so sorry guys. Please great spirits either turn them both, let me get permission to tell them or leave them alone."

Embry turned and walked to join his pack brothers.

He had a feeling things were only going to get worse.


	8. Chapter 7

****The characters and the background story line all belong to the amazing author Stephanie Meyers however the original character/s and the main storyline for Broken Promises belongs to me****

Maya and Quil hadn't seen Jacob in almost three weeks.

Jacob went on his date with Bella only to disappear.

Every time they went to see him Billy told them Jacob was sick with mono and that it was not safe for them to be around them.

The hall monitors were not in school or seen for the last three weeks either.

It really started to scare the two.

When school started on Monday Maya and Quil walked to school praying Jacob would be there.

He was there all right. They froze when they saw Jacob standing with the Hall Monitors.

He looked exactly like Embry and the others. He had shot up in height and gained a lot of muscles. Cut his hair off and got a tattoo.

Jacob was laughing at something Paul said until he spotted Maya and Quil staring at him with horrified faces.

He watched Maya grab Quil's arm and heard her say "I told you it was going to happen. If Sam wants you he gets you. Doesn't matter what you want."

Jacob sighed before standing up to go speak to his former friends. He didn't want to hurt them but he didn't have a choice. The secret had to be protected.

As he took a step toward them both teens tensed.

The others watched incase Jacob lost it.

They couldn't help but tense when they saw Quil place himself in front of Maya.

"Quil. Maya."

Quil shook his head forcing Maya to back away. "S…St…stay a…away from us. Just leave us alone"

Jacobs face dropped in pain. He glanced at Quil's face that was mixed with anger and fear before lowering his glaze to Maya's. She was crying with the look of fear and pain on her face.

Quil turned and grabbed Maya's hand pulling her inside the school away from the Hall Monitors.

The pack watched as both took off running and disappearing inside the school.

This was expected.

Jacob started to shake. This was the Spirit's fault. HE had lost two of his best friends to this shifter junk.

Embry placed a hand on Jacob's Shoulder. "You need to calm down. You don't want to shift here."

Jacob took a deep breath "This isn't fair. Why can't we tell them?"

Jared sighed. This was not the first time Jacob had asked this question. "You know why. Sam has told you a thousand times"

Jacob jerked toward Jarod "Yeah I know but what happens if Quil shifts. Maya will be left alone?"

Paul snarled "It's not our fault if she is left alone. She'll make new friends and it's not as if he will shift. There is a rare chance that he will shift."

Jacob started shaking harder "if he does my friend is going to lose all of her friends and I'm just supposed to be ok with it!"

Paul stepped forward "Yeah. The rest of us had to leave our friends behind who didn't shift so why should you get to keep your friends who aren't going to shift"

Jared stepped between them. "Enough. Sam said to keep an eye on Quil. We can't miss anymore school so cool off"

RING RING RING

Jacob jerked away "Whatever" he turned to walk toward the school with the others following him. He had a bad feeling about everything that was happening.

Quil wiped the tears off maya's face.

"You need to calm down. Don't let them see you cry." Quil said.

Maya sniffed. "Why is he doing this Quil? What does Sam want with them?"

Quil shook his head. "I don't know. I just don't know."

RING RING RING

Quil frowned and glanced toward the busy hallway. "Come on we need to get to class"


	9. Chapter 8

****The characters and the background story line all belong to the amazing author Stephanie Meyers however the original character/s and the main storyline for Broken Promises belongs to me****

Maya and Quil were walking down the road when they heard this weird motor sound. A brown truck appeared down the road.

Quil smiled when he realized who it was.

"Hey Bella" he said

A pale face girl stuck her head outside the window "Hi Quil. Maya. Are you both ok?"

Quil glanced at Maya before turning to face Bella "fine"

She frowned and started biting on her lip "Can I give you two a ride?"

Quil shrugged his shoulders "Sure. Can you drop us off at my house?"

Bella nodded her head.

Quil opened the door letting Maya jump up and scoot into the middle of the truck before climbing in beside her.

Quil turned to face Bella when she started the truck "Bella this is Maya Blackbird. Maya this is Bella Swan."

Maya smiled "Hi Bella. It's nice to meet you. I've heard so much about you. Sorry I didn't get to meet you when you and Jacob were working on the motorcycles. I was sick that day."

Bella smiled. "It's nice to meet you too. Jacob told me all about you. Have either one of you seen Jacob today?"

Maya and Quil both frowned "No." "From a distance"

Bella frowned "A Distance"

Maya frowned "Jacob hangs out with Sam Uley and his friends now. We're not invited to be friends with him anymore."

Quil wrapped an arm around Maya pulling her against him "I tried following Jacob and Embry into the woods but I lost them. I was stumbling around till I found the road a few minutes ago. Maya and I just met up when you drove up here."

Maya shuddered. "Jacob hated them but suddenly Sam is perfect. He never leaves Sam's side."

Bella tightened her hands on the steering wheel "Why doesn't anyone do anything about it? The elders' maybe? He has to be giving them drugs or something right?"

Quil shrugged "My grandfather is on the council with Jacob's Dad. He thinks Sam is the best thing that ever happened to this reservation. Jacob didn't want to be part of this cult but now he's changed since Sam got a hold of him."

He turned toward Bella "I don't want to be next. I don't want to leave Maya behind if Sam gets a hold of me."

Bella glanced at Maya. Maya stared down at her feet "It starts out with them watching the person their interested in. They start shaking when they get angry. Their body temperature starts rising and then suddenly the person is out for weeks. When they come back they are physically changed and dump all their old friends for Sam's gang."

Maya looked up at Bella "it's only the boys who get called in. Only two girls have been brought into the group Emily, Sam's Fiancé, and Kim, Jared's Girlfriend. **No one else** gets to be in. **No one**."

"Drop us off here. That's my house" Quil said.

Bella slowed down the truck to a stop allowing Quil and Maya to get out. Neither looked happy about what was happening on the reservation.

Bella glanced at them. "I'm going to wait for Jacob"

Quil shook his head "Good luck with that"

He turned and started toward his house

Maya glanced at her "Be careful Bella. Who knows what kinda drugs Sam has Jacob on or how much he has changed"

Bella nodded her head.

Maya turned and followed her friend.

She had a bad feeling that Quil would be part of Sam Uley's pack soon but where did that leave her.


	10. Chapter 9

****The characters and the background story line all belong to the amazing author Stephanie Meyers however the original character/s and the main storyline for Broken Promises belongs to me****

Maya and Quil were sitting on the beach.

That is what they had started to do since they lost their other friends to Sam Uley.

Quil glanced at Maya. "Did you hear about Bella Swan? Apparently Cullen called the Swan House and Jacob told him Bella was dead. Cullen went to Italy to kill himself so Bella went off with one of the girl Cullen who came to visit to stop him from committing suicide."

Maya raised her head to glance at him. "Chief Swan must have been furious"

Quil smirked "oh yeah. I overheard someone say that he's going to ground her for life."

Maya shook her head. "That is just nuts. You think she would have been here for her dad. After all Harry Clearwater was her father's friend"

Maya and Quil looked gloomily out at the ocean. Each remembering that funereal. No one would ever forget it.

-Memory-

The church was filled up to the brim with people who knew Harry and Sue Clearwater from their tribe, other tribes and even non-native American people.

Seth and Sue were sitting in the first row of the building but Leah, Harry's daughter, was not there.

Quil and Maya were sitting near the back. They listened to the preacher talk about Harry's life and accomplishments. People stood up and spoke about the good Harry Clearwater did and how he changed their lives.

The one thing that stood out the most to Maya and Quil was that sitting right behind the family was Sam Uley and his gang. That Seth had suddenly gotten taller and more muscular. That he now carried the same mark on his shoulder that all the others in Sam's gang wore. Sam had claimed another victim to his cult. Sue Clearwater was clearly ok with it as she smiled when Sam squeezed her shoulder and placed her hand on his.

When the ceremony was over it was the Uley gang who carried the coffin out of the building to be buried in the graveyard. As they were passing by Sam Uley turned his head and looked right at Quil with a focused look.

Both Maya and Quill knew who Sam's next target would be.

-Memory-

Maya leaned on Quil. "You're next on his list."

Quil shook his head "No way would he want me"

Maya smiled "yes he will. Can't you see the pattern? He's collecting all those connected with the council."

Quil shifted to face her "What are you talking about?"

Maya shook her head "Everyone part of Sam's gang has a connection with the tribal council. Jacob's dad is the lead, Seth's dad and now it's his mom, Paul's grandfather, Jared's dad, your grandfather. Sam's grabbing council family members. The other council members' children are too young."

Quill paled at her thinking "Wait but what about Embry? His mom's not part of the council"

Maya lowered her eyes. She whispered "But his dad might be."

Quil tensed. Everyone on the reservation knew that there was a rumor that Embry's dad was one of three men: Billy Black, Joshua Uley or Quil Ateara IV.

Quil shook his head. "Oh man. What are we gonna do Maya?"

Maya shook her head "I don't know."

She felt eyes on her but when she turned around she didn't see anything.

When she glanced down the beach she saw them….the hall monitors on steroids. They were watching Quil again.

"Quil we need to go now." She whispered

He didn't glance up "They're watching me again aren't they?"

She nodded her head.

He turned and grabbed Maya's hand "No matter what I'm not leaving you and don't you leave me. Promise me. No matter what we will still be friends."

Maya let a tear fall down "I can't promise that. Sam always gets what he wants and he apparently wants you now. Soon you will leave me behind and start a new life with them."

Embry shook his head. "No I will never abandon you no matter what Sam says."

Maya smiled. She reached forward and place her hand on his face "Don't make promises that you know you won't be able to keep."

Maya stood up and started walking away from Sam, the hall monitors and Quil. She had given up on trying to hold on to anyone.

Everyone leaves and that includes the people you love as family.

Sam frowned.

This was killing him.

He couldn't help but feel sorry for Maya Blackbird.

He had a good feeling that Quil would shift but he really felt bad about not telling the girl.

"Sam?"

Sam glanced down to stare at his imprint.

He smiled at her and gave a kiss on the forehead.

He would think about the Maya problem later.

Right now he just wanted to relax and enjoy the beach with his brothers and imprint.


	11. Chapter 10

****The characters and the background story line all belong to the amazing author Stephanie Meyers however the original character/s and the main storyline for Broken Promises belongs to me****

Two weeks later

Maya and Quil was walking home from school.

Maya was thinking about what she wanted to fix to eat when they got to Quil's house when Quil just stopped walking and grabbed her arm.

Maya glanced at him "Quil?!"

Quil continued to stare straight ahead. Maya glanced around to see what had Quil's attention only to freeze at who was blocking the path.

Maya shifted to hide behind Quil as Sam Uley and Jared Cameron started walking toward them.

Sam glanced at Quil before his eyes shifted to Maya. He could not help but frown at the fear in her eyes.

He knew the rumors that went about him and the others.

Sam honestly felt bad for the girl. She was about to lose everyone to the spirit shape shifter.

Sam turned his eyes back to Quil "How are you feeling Quil?"

Quil gulped and started to back away "F...fi…fine. I…I'm…Fine"

Sam nodded his head. Quil was anything but fine. If Sam had to roughly guess that Quil had maybe a day or two before he shifted into a wolf.

Sam tried to smile at the two but both looked absolutely terrified "Nice talking to you Quil. Goodbye Maya."

Sam and Jared shifted sideways to let the two kids pass. Quil grabbed Maya dragging her by Sam and Jared.

Once they both passed they started walking as quickly as possible. Sam and Jared listened into the conversation of the two as they walked.

Maya was gasping "He knows my name. He knows my name."

Quil glanced at her "So what if he knows your name. He was checking up on me. Me. Does this mean he wants me?"

Maya stopped to stare at him "Told you he was coming for you"

Quil shook his head. "Come on let's just go."

The two continued walking until they disappeared into the woods.

Jared shook his head "This ain't right Sam. Maya doesn't have any other friends besides Quil, Embry, and Jacob. Can't we just swear her to secrecy?"

Sam shook his head. "No. You know the rules. Only shifters, imprints and parent approved by the council can know. She'll get over it Jared. Come let's go."

Sam turned and disappeared into the woods.

Jared watched him go shaking his head. "No. She won't"

He turned and followed Sam.


	12. Chapter 11

****The characters and the background story line all belong to the amazing author Stephanie Meyers however the original character/s and the main storyline for Broken Promises belongs to me****

3 days later

Maya tried calling Quil again but no answer. It had been two days and Quil still wouldn't answer his phone.

She huffed before putting her shoes on.

Maya climbed down the stairs stopping at her father's chair. He was glancing at the TV with a blank expression.

"Dad. I'm going to see Quil. Are you going to be here when I get home or are you going on the road for work again?"

Thomas Blackbird never responded.

Maya reached forward and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Do you want me to fix you something to eat?"

Thomas's hand tightened.

SMACK

Maya groaned. She slowly sat up from the ground and touched her cheek only to wince. She slowly raised her eyes to look at her father.

Her father's face was blank as he stared at his daughter.

He stepped over his daughter and grabbed the bag by the door. He glanced at her one last time before walking out the door slamming it shut.

Tears ran down Maya's face. Her father had hit her. He had actually hit her.

She got up and ran to the bathroom. When she looked in the mirror her eyes widened.

Her cheek was starting to bruise and swell.

She turned and walked out the door. She needed to talk to Quil.

Maya started walking down the road.

She pulled her hood up as it started to drizzle.

This is the one thing that she hated about La Plush. It was constantly raining or drizzling.

As Maya turned around the bend she froze. She started gasping in shock.

Standing outside of Quil's house was the Hall Monitors on Steroids.

Everything was just frozen in time.

Jared stood outside the Ateara home with Seth Clearwater. He listened in as Sam explained everything to Quil.

It was a long process but Quil seemed extremely excited about it. He was asking so many questions.

Jared felt like someone was staring at him. He glanced up and froze. Standing at the bend was Maya Blackbird. This was not good.

"Sam, **SHE** is here." Jared whispered

SAM cursed in his head. Just what they needed right now. Sam turned toward Embry and Jacob. "You guys answer some of his questions. I'll be right back"

Sam stood up and walked outside.

Sam glanced at Jared who pointed at Maya.

Sam sighed before motioning Jared to follow him.

They walked over to Maya who still hadn't moved.

Sam took a deep breath "Sorry. Quil is sick. He has mo.."

"Stop. Just stop with the lies Uley." Maya said.

She raised her eyes to him.

Sam and Jared tensed when he saw the bruise on her face.

Maya reached up to wipe the tears from her face. "I don't want to hear whatever lie you've come up with to explain why Quil will disappear for the next month. I don't want to hear any of your lies. Not anymore. Tell Quil I said goodbye."

Maya turned and started walking away however she stopped after a few minutes.

"How does it feel Sam? How does it feel to know you have stolen everyone I cared about?"

Maya glanced over her shoulder at him. "I hope you're real happy with yourself. You won. I give up. I just give up."

Sam took a step toward her. "Maya…I…"

She just shook her head and walked away.

Sam ran his hand over his face. This was getting very complicated.

He had a new wolf to train, vampires appearing like crazy and now Maya showing up with a bruise on her face.

He would talk to Billy about sending Sue or a different council member to check out the Blackbird home and talk to Maya about the bruise.

He needed to take care of Quil right now.

Maya flopped on her bed and cried.

What had she done to deserve this?

Was she just not good enough?

She took care of her father when he was drunk, she cleaned the house, did her schoolwork and didn't get into trouble.

Why were all her friends leaving her for Sam freaking Uley?

What did he have that she didn't?

It just wasn't fair.


	13. Chapter 12

****The characters and the background story line all belong to the amazing author Stephanie Meyers however the original character/s and the main storyline for Broken Promises belongs to me****

Maya slowly walked to school. She really didn't want to be here at all.

She tensed when she felt eyes on her. She glanced up to see the hall monitors standing right on the path to school looking at her. She glanced at Quil seeing the pain on his face.

Quil opened his mouth to say something but Maya just shook her head.

She pushed her way past the hall monitors walking to the school. She refused to look at them.

Quill started to shake. He had promised to not leave her and now he had no choice in the matter.

Maya stopped a few feet from the Hall Monitors.

"Embry"

They all looked at her.

"Do you remember the camping trip we took when we were 12?"

She turned to face him.

Embry frowned for a minute before nodding.

She smiled sadly at him "Do you remember the shooting star and my wish?"

Embry's eyes widened.

"I told you if I told you it wouldn't come true but you insisted. Now you have the evidence of a broken wish."

Embry looked so upset that he started shaking.

Maya turned and walked toward the school.

She didn't see Jared and Paul grab Embry pulling him toward the woods. She didn't see Quil reach out to stop her. She didn't see the pain on Jacob's face.

She didn't see any of it as she walked with her head high.


	14. Chapter 13

****The characters and the background story line all belong to the amazing author Stephanie Meyers however the original character/s and the main storyline for Broken Promises belongs to me****

Three weeks had gone by and Maya has been alone.

She had never let her half-blood status bother her when she was with Jacob, Quil, and Embry but now she was very much aware of it.

She felt stares on her however when she looked up it was her old friends. She flipped them off before turning back to her food. She pushed it around her plate.

For the last three weeks she came to school than went home if her father was not home. If he was she went to the beach and stayed till late.

Maya had tried to reach out but her half-blood status kept kids from wanting her in their group.

As one kid told her. The only true Native American was a full blood Native American and she didn't qualify.

Maya tensed when someone sit in front of her. She closed her eyes and prayed it was not one of the hall monitors on steroids. She was so sick of them.

"What's wrong Maya? Afraid it's one of your so called friends? Sorry to disappoint you but they are still with the other hall monitors."

Maya glanced up at that comment. She tensed when she recognized who it was in front of her.

Kyler Hunt

The resident bad boy on the reservation before Sam changed.

Kyler smiled at Maya. "Don't worry. I'm not here to make fun of you for losing your friends to Sam or your half-blood status. No I'm here to offer my sympathy and to offer you a chance to have some fun. I'm throwing a party and I want you to come. Think of it as an end of the school year/beginning of summer party."

Kyler pulled an invitation out of his jacket pocket. "Memorize the information than destroy the invite. Wouldn't want some uninvited guests right Maya?"

Maya stared at the invitation. Everyone knew what Kyler's parties were like. They were all about the alcohol and the drugs. She bit her lip. She had not been out with friends since Quil joined Sam but it was dangerous going to this party.

Kyler saw her hesitation. He reached out and placed a hand on Maya's arm.

Kyler smiled "Come on Maya. They've moved on and now it's your turn."

Maya glanced over at her former friends. Jacob looked her in the eyes and shook his head. He mouthed don't go.

Maya tensed. What right did he have to tell her not to go? She turned back to Kyler.

"I'd love to Kyler"

Maya reached out and grabbed the invitation. She memorized the information before tearing it to pieces.

Kyler smirked "great. Trust me Maya. Stick with me and I will help you forget all about those old friends."

Maya nodded her head. "I'll be there."

Kyler nodded "see you then"

He got up and walked over to sit with his friends two tables away in the cafeteria.

Maya got up and dumped her tray. She was tired of the Hall Monitors staring at her. As she was walking down the hall Maya heard footsteps behind her.

She felt someone wrap their hand around her arm and jerk her around. Maya came face to face with Embry, Quil and Jacob.

"What are you thinking Maya? Kyler Hunt?! Out of everyone you could befriend why would you choose him?" Jacob Snarled.

Quil shook his head "That Guy's bad news."

Embry place his hands on Maya's Shoulder "Don't go to the party. Please. Just stay at home"

Maya frowned. What right did they have to question who she hung out with?

She jerked away from Embry. "You don't get to decide who I chose to hang out with. Buzz off Hall Monitors."

Maya tried to walk away but Quil jumped in front of her "Maya you don't understand. It's for your own safety that we're not friends anymore. We care about you but we have to protect you"

Maya placed her hands on her hips "Protect me from what Quil?!"

Quil looked down shaking his head "I can't tell you"

Maya raised an eyebrow "Really?! You can't tell me what you're protecting me from?! How about you tell me what Sam did to make you join him?! Did he black mail you or something?"

Quil refused to look at her.

Jacob grabbed Maya's arm "We can't tell you that either."

Maya shook her head "Of Course you can't. You all need Sam's permission for everything? Do you have to ask Sam if you can use the bathroom too? Or if you can eat? What about sleep? Does Sam control that too?"

Embry frowned "Sam is a great guy Maya. HE is helping this whole town."

Maya jerked away from Jacob and turned toward Embry "Really?! What kinda great guy tells people they can only be friends with those in the group? What kinda great guy gives kids steroids?"

Jacob shook his head "you just don't understand Maya."

Maya glanced at Jacob. "Then tell me Jacob. Explain it to me so that I understand!"

She glanced between the three boys but none tried to explain what was going on.

Maya smiled sadly. "Of Course you can't explain. Sam didn't give you permission. Tell me does it ever get tiring kissing Sam's feet?"

Jacob started to shake "Shut up Maya. You just don't get it"

All four jumped when Jared and Paul slammed the door to the cafeteria shut.

Jared glanced between the four "Everything ok out here guys and girl?"

Maya backed away from all of the boys

"Yea. The boys were just pointing out how whipped they are to Sam the tyrant who controls them. Now why don't you guys be good dogs and run back to your master. I'm sure Sam has a new council kid to corrupt."

All the boys froze when Maya mentioned the dog comment. Before any of them could do anything Maya took off and disappeared around the corner.


	15. Chapter 14

****The characters and the background story line all belong to the amazing author Stephanie Meyers however the original character/s and the main storyline for Broken Promises belongs to me****

Maya glanced in the mirror to check her outfit. She was wearing a tight white blouse with a blue jean skirt. She quickly straitened her shirt before slipping on her white sandals.

Kyler's party was tonight and she wanted to make sure she looked good. This was her chance to make some new friends who didn't care about the blood status.

Kyler was going to pick her up for the party at the visitor center.

Maya quietly walked down to see her father passed out on the couch. She wished he would just not come back. It's not like the council checked up on her or her father. He could leave and no one would care.

Maya checked the time on her watch before slipping out the door. She hurried down to the visitor center to see Kyler waiting in his green Jeep.

He wasn't alone.

Siting in the passenger seat was Kyler's Best friend/partner in crime, Tommy Gray, and in the back was Tommy's younger sister, Stephanie.

All three were smiling and laughing as Tommy smoked his cigarette.

Kyler saw her first.

"Well there she is."

He jumped out and offered Maya his hand.

"Time for the party to start"

Maya placed her hand into Kyler's hand. He pulled her forward and place his hands on her waist. He lifted her up onto the back of the Jeep holding on till Maya slipped her feet on the inside of the jeep.

He climbed inside once she settled and started the Jeep.

Tommy turned to look at Maya "Are you ready to have some fun?"

Maya smiled at him "Yeah"

"Well than let's get to the party" Kyler stated.

Kyler drove out of the town to the edge of La Plush. Maya could hear the music before she saw the house. It was the old abandoned Johnston house. No one had lived in this house since before she was born.

Kyler pulled in and hopped out with Tommy and Stephanie following him.

Kyler smirked at Maya as she got out. "Ready to have some fun."

She nodded.

Kyler wrapped an arm around Maya's shoulders. "Stick with me and you will have a blast."

Maya stumbled against the wall. Kyler had convinced her to play the Keg Stand Drinking Game. She was able to drink for about 10 minutes before she had to stop.

She felt great. So free. The drama from the Hall Monitors was like water. It flowed off her.

Maya bumped into someone coming out of the back bedroom. She glanced at the guy before walking toward the door. When she pushed the door open she saw Kyler and Tommy placing pills into small zip lock baggies.

"Kyler?!" Maya called out.

Kyler and Tommy jumped. They were not expecting anyone to come up here.

Kyler nodded at Tommy before jumping up and taking Maya by the shoulder.

"Maya how are you enjoying the party?" Kyler asked

"It's great. I'm having so much fun…did you know you had two heads? How did you hide your other head" Maya drunkenly asked.

Kyler stopped and glanced at her "you're really drunk aren't you?"

He couldn't help but laugh. He didn't expect her to get drunk or drink at all.

Maya smiled at him "I decided I want to forget the monitors. Screw Jacob and the others. If they want to kiss Sam's butt that's on them. I just want to forget."

Kyler glanced at her. "I can help with that. You just have to trust me"

Maya nodded her head.

Kyler grabbed her arm and led her back the way they came. Instead of heading to the door they came out of earlier he led her to the stairs.

A guy stood by the stairs keeping people from going up them.

Kyler nodded his head at the guy before leading Maya up.

He led her to the third room. Inside there were mattresses everywhere however only three of the mattresses were occupied. A girl and a boy, obviously a couple from the way they were lying, were lounging on one by the door while the other two boys were near the closet.

Kyler dragged Maya to the mattress by the window. He pushed her down until she was lying down. "Wait here. I'll be right back"

Kyler turned and walked out of the room.

Maya glanced around at the other occupants. The couple were just lying there. The two other boys were the opposite. One was laughing hysterically while the other kept reaching out like he was trying to grab something that was not there.

Maya glanced toward the door as Kyler came in with a syringe.

Maya frowned when she saw it "What's that?"

Kyler just smiled "something to make you forget. Don't worry. It won't hurt you. "

Kyler took Maya's arm and wrapped a cord around it. He tapped her arm until a vein popped up. He inserted the syringe and injected the drug. He untied the cord and started rubbing her arm to get the blood to flow.

Maya was watching him "What was that?"

Kyler smiled at her "it's just LSD. It will help you forget Maya. Trust me I only want to help you."

He stood up and glanced at her "Have a good trip."

Maya watched as he walked before flopping back on the bed.

She laid there for about 15 minutes with her eyes closed before she shuddered. When she opened her eyes she found herself looking at what appeared to be a ball of light above her. It was so pretty.

She reached out to grab it however it moved away from her hand.

Maya burst out laughing. She shuddered as she felt her body float off the mattress. She looked out the window seeing the full moon's light and laughed when it came closer to her. Everywhere she looked she could see stars around her.

She burst out laughing as the stars bounced away as she touched it. This was absolutely amazing.

Kyler leaned against the door watching as Maya reached out toward something she thought was in front of her. He couldn't help but smile as she burst out laughing.

He had done the right thing by bringing her here. She needed to forget about her so called friends. It might have not been the best idea to give her a drug but he at least she was happy for the moment. He turned and walked down stairs. He had customers waiting for their pills.


	16. Chapter 15

****The characters and the background story line all belong to the amazing author Stephanie Meyers however the original character/s and the main storyline for Broken Promises belongs to me****

(2 weeks before the end of summer)

Sam Uley and the rest of the shifters were playing touch football in front of Sam's house. The elders were here as well talking and joking around. It had been a crazy summer.

Having to deal with a Vampire army definitely took a lot out of the werewolves. All of them could remember having to sit outside while the doctor vampire had to re-break every bone in Jacob's body to reset them.

The shifters stopped playing when they heard tires on the drive way.

They couldn't help but smile when they saw Charlie Swan pull up.

Chief Swan was best friends with Billy Black.

Jacob smiled and walked up to Charlie.

"Hey Charlie. How's Bella?" Jacob smiled

Charlie glanced at Jacob before turning his eyes back to Billy and the other elders.

He walked right past Jacob without answering his question.

Billy, Sue Clearwater, Old Quill and the other elders smiled.

Billy rolled his chair toward Charlie. "Hey Charlie. We're just about to dish out the burgers. Do you want to stay for a bite to eat?"

Charlie frowned "I'm sorry Billy but I'm here on official Sheriff Business."

Sue Clearwater stood and walked over. "What's going on Charlie?"

Charlie pulled out his notebook. "I have four Quileute teens in my jail cells. I'm trying to locate their parents. Tommy and Stephanie Gray. Kyler Hunt. Maya Blackbird."

The pack and elders stiffened at Maya's name being called.

Billy sat up straighter "Why are you looking for their parents? What's going on Charlie?"

Charlie shook his head "I'm sorry Billy but I have to talk to the parents. It's official business."

Billy turned to Emily "Can you call all three parents and see if they can come over here. Tell them it's important."

Emily nodded and ran into the house.

10 minutes later

Emily walked out the door "I got ahold of the Grays and the Hunts. They are on their way here. I couldn't get ahold of Thomas Blackbird."

Charlie frowned "You need to find him. Quickly"

Emily nodded and went back into the house to make some phone calls.

It was deathly silent as people waited for the parents to get here.

A car and a truck pulled up beside the cop car.

The parents of three of the kids got out of the car.

They all walked over to the elders and Chief Swan.

Michael Gray wrapped his arm around his wife May. "Chief Swan what's going on? Why were we all called here?"

Andrew Hunt snorted "I think the real question you need to ask is what our kids did now Michael."

Kaya Hunt stood behind her husband with her head down. She felt a huge weight on her shoulders as she waited to hear what her son has done now.

Andrew turned his eyes toward Charlie "Well Chief what happened now?"

Charlie opened his mouth to tell them when Emily ran out the door.

"Billy I just got off the phone with Mrs. Kathrine, the Blackbird's neighbor. She said that Thomas Blackbird goes out of town for months at a time leaving his daughter home alone. She said he left two days ago."

Billy and the other elders frowned. This was not good.

Charlie turned to Billy and the other Elders "Did the council know about this? That girl is sixteen years old. It's one thing to leave her for a weekend but a completely different thing to leave her alone for over a month."

The elders looked at each other before Sue stepped forward. "The council takes parental guardianship over Maya Blackbird until her father can be reached."

Charlie rubbed his eyes. The council could do that if a parent was not available to be found for one of the teens on their reservation but Charlie was reluctance to let them. This was a very serious matter.

Billy rolled forward and placed his hand on Charlie's arm "The council will act in the best interest of Maya Charlie. After all most of us have kids her age or around her age."

Charlie let out a breath before nodding his head.

Andrew Hunt crossed his arms "Well chief? What did they do?"

Charlie frowned "Early this morning we got a phone call of a disturbance in the woods by the Forks high school. We were told it was a party. We broke up the party and arrested everyone we could catch which included those four."

Andrew rolled his eyes "You called us down here because our kids were partying with pale faces?"

Charlie took a step toward Andrew "No I called you down here to inform you that your kids were arrested for several crimes. All four were arrested for Underage Consumption of Alcohol, criminal trespassing and possession of Marijuana. Your son Mr. Hunt also has Disorderly conduct and possession of drug paraphernalia."

May Gray burst into tears.

Michael Gray rubbed his eyes. "So what happens now Chief Swan?"

Charlie turned toward the Grays "You can come down and jail bound your kids out but they will have to go to court. Call down to the jail and they will tell you how much the cost is."

Michael nodded his head. "Sam may I use your phone?"

Sam nodded.

Emily guided Mr. and Mrs. Gray into the house.

Andrew Hunt looked furious. "There's no way my boy did that. He had to have been set up."

Charlie shook his head. "No there are plenty of witnesses who saw him there including the boy he beat up that night. You can get him out by paying the bound but he has to be at court for his trial."

Andrew snarled before stomping to his truck. His wife silently followed her husband. Andrew revved the engine before speeding off. He was not a happy camper.

Charlie sighed. He hated parents like that.

Charlie turned to the elders "The same goes for the council. If you want to get Maya out you just have to pay the bound but she will have to stay with one of the elders' families until her father returns. She also cannot be left at home for this long ever again. If she is than I will have to call child services. There is nothing I can do about that Billy.

Billy Black nodded. "The council will discuss the situation."

Charlie nodded. "I better get back to the station. Mr. Hunt was not happy about this. I'm not going to let the staff there deal with his temper tantrum."

Billy nodded again. "Goodbye Charlie. Sorry for the trouble our kids have caused you."

Charlie smiled "it's all in the days work."

Charlie walked back to his car and got in. It had been a rough day. He would be so glad when it was over with.

Billy and the others were shocked. They all remembered Maya as being the funny kid with the weird sayings. They could not believe she had been arrested.

Sue placed a hand on Billy's shoulder. "We should probably figure out what we are going to do about getting Maya out of jail and who she is going to live with."

Billy nodded. He glanced over at his son and the others. They looked absolutely devastated at what had become of their former friend.

No one had expected Maya Blackbird to be the girl who used drugs but it seemed fate had different ideas.


	17. Chapter 16

****The characters and the background story line all belong to the amazing author Stephanie Meyers however the original character/s and the main storyline for Broken Promises belongs to me****

Maya sat staring at the roof. Her head was killing her and she just wanted to go home. Last night the party had gotten out of hand. Way out of hand.

Kyler got so drunk that he beat the fire out of a white kid from Forks.

The party was good until that event.

Cops ended up showing up 15 minutes later and now she and the others were in jail.

She heard someone walking down the hallway. She tensed when they stopped in front of her cell. She turned to glance at who it was.

She recognized him. It was the black officer, Officer John, who did her processing into the jail. He was a nice guy. He got her some Tylenol to help with her hangover this morning.

"Maya Blackbird, Your being released into your guardian's custody until your father is located. Your trial will be in three days. Miss it and you will regret it. Stand up and come to the door."

Maya slowly rose to her feet. She wasn't sure who the guardian was but it was better than staying in this place until her trial.

She walked and stood before the officer.

Officer John reached behind him and pulled out his handcuffs.

"Stick your hands through the gap so I can handcuff you."

Maya did what he asked. She gulped as she felt him lock the handcuffs.

"Step away from the door"

Maya stepped back as Officer John opened the door. She didn't resist as he grabbed her arm and led her down the hallway. She could see her friends still in their jail cells along with other people from the party. This was probably the biggest raid that the Forks police have ever done in years.

Officer John opened the door and pushed Maya through.

Maya froze when she saw who was waiting on the other side of the door.

This was the last people she expected to be here to pick her up.

She frowned "What the hell are you doing here? What are they doing here?"

The woman frowned "Apparently I'm the one housing you and their here in case you decide to be stupid."

Maya frowned

Chief Swan walked over to the group. "Miss Blackbird. You are being released to Mrs. Clearwater's custody until your father can be located. You will remain in her house until further notice. If you cause her any grief I will lock you up in Juvenal hall until your trial date. Sam and Jared are here to make sure you comply with the new rules and will be there to enforce discipline if necessary."

Maya growled "Take me to Juvey then. I'm not going with them"

Charlie frowned "too bad. Sue if she gives you any trouble let me know."

Sue smiled at Charlie "I will Charlie. Have a good day."

Charlie nodded. He reached forward and undid Maya's handcuffs.

"You're lucky the council is willing to take you in instead of sending you straight to foster care until your father can be found. Don't mess this up young lady"

Charlie turned and walked away.

Andrew Hunt had arrived and was already giving the secretary trouble.

Sue walked up to Maya. "We are going back to my house and getting you cleaned up. I sent Leah to get you some clothes. We will discuss the new rules you will follow and the consequences of your actions if you choose to ignore them. Let's go boys."

Sue turned and walked out of the building.

Maya still had not moved. She was so mad it was not funny.

Sam gave her a light push "Walk Blackbird."

Maya growled at him before stomping after Sue. Sam and Jared followed right behind her to make sure she didn't try to take off.

It was going to be a long long day for everyone.

Sam, Sue and Jared sat in the hard chairs in the lobby waiting for Maya to be released.

This was the last place they ever thought they would be.

They stood up when Maya appeared through the door.

They couldn't help but gasp at what they saw.

Maya was skinnier than she had been at the funeral.

She was dressed in a crop top shirt and very short shorts. She had 6 inch high heels. Her hair was greasy and dirty. Her face was plastered with thick makeup. They could see bruises on her face and arms.

Maya looked sick.

They knew Maya was not happy when she saw them waiting for her.

"What the hell are you doing here? What are they doing here?" Maya exclaimed.

Sue frowned "Apparently I'm the one housing you and their here in case you decide to be stupid."

Sue crossed her arms facing the teens.

Chief Swan walked over to the group.

"Miss Blackbird. You are being released to Mrs. Clearwater's custody until your father can be located. You will remain in her house until further notice. If you cause her any grief I will lock you up in Juvenal hall until your trial date. Sam and Jared are here to make sure you comply with the new rules and will be there to enforce discipline if necessary."

Sam and Jared flexed their muscles when Maya looked at them. Better for her to be weary of trying anything.

Maya growled "Take me to Juvey then. I'm not going with them"

Charlie frowned "too bad. Sue if she gives you any trouble let me know."

Sue smiled at Charlie.

"I will Charlie. Have a good day."

Charlie nodded. He reached forward and undid Maya's handcuffs.

"You're lucky the council is willing to take you in instead of sending you straight to foster care until your father can be found. Don't mess this up young lady"

Charlie turned and walked away to deal with Hunt.

Sue walked up to Maya and glanced at her clothes.

"We are going back to my house and getting you cleaned up. I sent Leah to get you some clothes. We will discuss the new rules you will follow and the consequences of your actions if you choose to ignore them. Let's go boys."

Sue turned and walked out of the building.

Sam frowned when Maya stood gapping at Sue's back.

He walked over and gave her a light push.

"Walk Blackbird."

Sam rolled his eyes when Maya growled at him before stomping after Sue.

Sam and Jared glanced at each other before following behind her.

It was going to be a long long day for everyone.


	18. Chapter 17

****The characters and the background story line all belong to the amazing author Stephanie Meyers however the original character/s and the main storyline for Broken Promises belongs to me****

The drive from Forks jail was a quiet ride. No one knew what to say.

Sam was angry that four of the reservation kids were drinking and doing drugs. He was sure he had scared away the drug dealer that was here before.

He needed to figure out who was bringing the drugs onto the reservation. It had to be one of their people.

Sue was making a list of everything she needed to do today. From fixing up the spare room for Maya to laying down the new rules. She would definitely be very busy with this one.

Jared was watching Maya. He could not believe the changes in her appearance. When he saw her that day at school she looked sad but healthy and normal. Now it was the complete opposite. She was super skinny and her hair was greasy. She had black rings under her eyes. Who know what drugs she was taking?

Maya was resting her head on the window. She was so tired. Her head was pounding and she was beginning to sweat. She needed a drink so bad it was not even funny.

Maya opened her eyes to see Jared looking at her "Take a picture Hall monitor. It will last longer"

Sue and Sam frowned.

Sue turned in her seat to glare at Maya "Do not talk to Jared that way young lady. That is rude"

Maya rolled her eyes. It's not like she cared what anyone thought about her. She turned her eyes back to the road. What she would give for a drink right now.

Sue frowned at the lack of response from the girl. What had been going on in the Blackbird house that the council missed?

She turned around to glance at Sam. They both knew that this was going to be difficult.

Sam turned into the driveway of the Clearwater house to see Billy and the other Elders waiting along with the pack and imprints.

From the look on Billy and the other Elders faces they were not happy at all.

Sam turned off the car and all four got out.

Maya tensed when she saw Billy Black sitting there. He was the last person she wanted to see right now.

Jared reached out and grabbed Maya's arm only for her to turn throwing a fist strait toward his face.

He reached out and caught it right before it hit him.

Jared snarled "Hey. What the hell is your deal?"

Maya jerked her arms away "Don't touch me Hall Monitor."

Sam rolled his eyes.

Billy frowned "That's enough Maya"

At Billy's tone Maya froze. Billy was mad. About her arrest or something else she wasn't sure but he was MAD.

Billy turned his chair and headed inside "Follow me now."

Maya rolled her eyes but followed him inside.

She went to sit in the chair in the corner only to be stopped by Paul.

HE smirked at her and pointed to the middle of the couch. "Sorry short stuff. You get to sit in the hot seat. After all this meeting is all about you"

Maya rolled her eyes. _'Great this is just what I need'_

She flopped in the couch only to tense as Quil and Embry plopped on either side of her.

Billy parked his wheelchair across from Maya as the rest of the elders either took a seat around the room or stood along the wall.

Sam Uley and the other members of the wolf pack stood in the hallway looking into the room.

Maya crossed her arms and waited. Eventually she would find out what was going on.

"Where is your father Maya?" Billy asked

Maya shrugged her shoulders

Billy frowned "When will he return?"

Maya shrugged her shoulders

Sue leaned forward. "How have you been surviving if your father keeps leaving you alone for so long? And DO NOT shrug your shoulders. I want an answer."

Maya frowned "My friends feed me. Anything else you would like to know?"

Old Quil stood up "Yes where did you get all these drugs?"

Old Quil placed a large baggy on the coffee table. Inside the bag held some LSD needles, some pot, and different colored pills.

Maya tensed. This was not good.

Maya glanced at Old Quil and lied. "Never seen them before"

"Liar!" Leah yelled. "Paul found them in your dresser in your room"

"Leah" Sam yelled.

She huffed and slumped against the wall

Billy leaned forward "Where did you get this stuff Maya?"

Maya glanced around at everyone before smiling her most innocent smile she could make "I have no idea. I just forgot I guess."

This discussion was getting them nowhere.

Billy reached forward and took the drugs "Very well then. Because of your behavior you are on house arrest. You do not leave this house unless Sue says so. You will not be left alone at all. Sue or I will be with you at all times and if we can't than one of Sam's boys will be."

Maya sat up straighter "You're not my father. The council has no right to enforce anything on me. I'm not even full blood so I shouldn't have to listen to anything you say."

Billy's eyes shot up. The old Maya was always respectable to her elders. This girl before him was the complete opposite of that.

Sue jumped to her feet. "That is enough. You are part of this tribe – full blood or not – and you will listen to what we have to say. You will go upstairs, shower and changed right now. You have 30 minutes. If you do not I will send Leah and Emily up there to help you do you understand me?"

Maya glared at Sue. This woman was starting to get on her nerves.

Sue took a step toward Maya "I said do you understand me Maya Blackbird."

"Crystal clear" Maya said.

"Good. Now go." Sue pointed toward the stairs.

Maya got up and stomped her way upstairs after grabbing the bag of clothes from Leah. She make sure she slammed the bathroom door behind her with as much force as possible.

If she was going to have to be miserable than she would make sure everyone else was miserable with her.

Misery loved company.


	19. Chapter 18

****The characters and the background story line all belong to the amazing author Stephanie Meyers however the original character/s and the main storyline for Broken Promises belongs to me****

Sue sat down in the chair. She had only Maya in her custody for 30 minutes and she was already tired.

"What are we going to do Billy?" she turned to look at him

Billy shrugged "I don't know but something has to give."

Sam turned to Leah and Paul "What did you find out at her house?"

Paul crossed his arms "The Dad's a drunk. There were beer cans everywhere. The house was a complete mess. Not even sure if it was sanitary to live there. I swear I can smell mold on the ceiling."

Leah nodded her head. "The rooms upstairs weren't any better. There were water stains on the roof and the clothes stunk. There wasn't any electricity or water in the house. Maya is not living there at all. I don't know where she goes but it's not that house."

Chris Littlesea moved away from the wall "What if we take custody away from Thomas? It's obvious he has neglected the girl or we would not be here. The house and statement from the neighbor is enough evidence to get his custody revoked of the girl."

Sue turned to Chris. "That's all well and good but who's going to take permanent guardianship over her. I'm a single parent with two growing children. The court won't let a single parent take custody of a child. Especially with her record right now. Billy's out as well. So who is willing to step up and take her in?"

Chris stepped back and leaned against the wall.

No one else stepped up either.

Sam ran his hand over his face before looking at Emily with a raised eyebrow. She smiled at him and nodded her head.

Sam looked at Sue "We will. Emily and I. We're both young, have no other kids and the room to spare. The judge might be more lenient on Maya when he hears how the house looked and the neglect she received from her father."

Billy and the other elders frowned "What about the pack? She can't know."

Sam frowned. He hadn't thought about that.

Paul stepped forward "Why not?"

Everyone turned to look at him.

Paul ran his hand through his hair

"Look if we had been given permission to tell her when Quil shifted she might have never been left alone and that would have stopped her from hanging out with Kyler which led to her doing drugs. Not telling her is the worst thing we ever did. She's not like the others we all left behind. She had no one else but these three. I'm for telling her the truth after we get her in rehab or something"

Sam and everyone else stared at Paul in shock.

Paul glanced at Jared "What?!"

"I thought you hated the idea of her knowing?" Jared stated

Paul rolled his eyes "I changed my mind."

The council glanced at each other not sure what to do.

Old Quil stood up "Council men and woman it's time for a vote."

"All against"

Only Chris and one other raised their hand.

"All for"

Billy, Sue, Old Quil and four other members raised their hands.

Old Quil nodded his head "Fors win."

Old Quil turned toward Sam. "You can tell her after she has become more stable minded and is out of rehab."

Sam nodded his head "All right."

They all glanced up when they heard the bathroom door slam open.

Billy glanced at the others "It might be better if we hold off telling her that the council is going to revoke Thomas's parental rights and let Sam and Emily are going for custody."

The others nodded their head. The less drama they had to deal with the better.

The pack turned to glance at the stairs as Maya came down. They were shocked at her appearance. This was even worse.


	20. Chapter 19

****The characters and the background story line all belong to the amazing author Stephanie Meyers however the original character/s and the main storyline for Broken Promises belongs to me****

Maya stomped down the stairs. She was clean in 30 minutes like Sue wanted but she was not happy about it.

She froze when everyone stopped to stare at her.

She knew what everyone else was seeing. Maya had been a healthy 120 pounds before she started on drugs. Now she weighed roughly 78 pounds. Her ribs were sticking out, her hair was not greasy but not shiny like it was long ago, her eyes were slightly reddish with dark circles under them. She had a bruise on her cheek and a black eye. Her arms were also covered in bruises. That was the one thing that stuck out the most.

Maya crossed her arms and snarled "Why don't you all take a picture?"

Sue stood up and walked over to Maya. She took Maya's shoulder and pushed her toward the couch. "Sit down Maya. We have rules that we are going to go over and you will obey them. Do you understand me?"

Maya nodded and reluctantly sat down on the couch. _'If they think I'm obeying rules they must be out of their mind. Rules are there to be broken'_

Sue looked toward Billy.

"Rule one: There will be no Drugs or Alcohol usage."

Maya frowned at that comment.

"Rule Two: You are to be in bed at 10:00 each night."

Maya jerked forward "10:00! YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME?! WHAT AM I? 7?"

Embry reached forward and grabbed Maya's shoulder pulling her back against the couch.

Billy rolled his eyes. "Questions after I get done with the rules"

"Rule Three: If we ask you a question we expect you to answer honestly. No backtalk or sarcasm."

"Rule Four: You will treat us with respect as well as anyone else who comes in this house or any place that you are at. You will answer with yes sir no sir yes ma'am no ma'am."

"Rule Five: You will be given a part time job at Sue's Diner. You will also be given chores around the house. You will be expected to work hard there. "

"You will have to earn your TV, computer, video game and freedom privileges. If you break a rule you will lose time you could be doing one of these things. If these consequences do not work than we will have to take a more physical consequence."

Maya tensed at that word "Physical consequence?!"

Billy Nodded "yes. There is plenty of work that can be done on the reservation. The beach can be picked up for trash. There are homes that could use a good paint job. Yards mowed. Gardens de-weeded. Plenty of work for you if you test us."

Paul couldn't help but smirk. This was getting better and better. He knew there is no way she would be able to follow these rules.

Bill raised an eyebrow at Maya "Any questions?"

Maya just shook her head. What could she say? She did have a questions of her own.

"Why? Why is the council getting involved? You never cared before to check up on me or my father so why now?"

Maya turned to look at Sam Uley.

"Why are you even involved in this?"

Sam and Billy shared a look debating on what to tell her.

Emily finally walked over to the girl. She walked over and placed her hands on Maya's knees.

"We are involved because this tribe is one big family. We look out for each other and, even when we go our separate ways, we still care about those who are left behind."

Maya just stared at her. For some reason she felt like she had just entered some stupid soap opera tv show.

Maya jerked away from Emily "yeah the family from hell"

Emily frowned and moved back to stand by Sam.

Sue rubbed her head and gestured toward the stairs.

"I want you to go to your room and stay there until we call you down for supper. Think about what we have discussed and how you want your life to go Maya. What you have been doing is not right and you know it. The drugs, alcohol and parties are over. The council is in charge and we will be keeping an eye on you and your father from now on."

Maya slowly stood up and walked up to her room. Her head was pounding because of the hangover and she was so confused about everything. Emily Young was supposed to be the bad girl dating the bad guy Sam Uley. She wasn't supposed to be friendly or nice.

Maya laid down and closed her eyes. Things were fixing to change she knew it.

 **Downstairs**

The elders and pack watched Maya walk upstairs. It was definitely a stressful event.

Quil smiled "Well it could have been a whole lot worse."

Everyone smiled. Maybe this would work out for everyone.

Billy sighed "This is the calm before the storm."

Everyone turned their attention toward Billy.

Embry frowned "What do you mean?"  
Billy raised his eyes toward Sam and Emily.

"Right now she is hungover and tired. We haven't told her that she is going to rehab after her trial in three days. We haven't told her the council is going to revoke her father's parental rights away. We haven't told her she might be living with Sam and Emily. We haven't told her the truth about the pack."

Billy stopped to glance around at those around him.

"Trust me ladies and gentleman. This is only the calm before the storm. Hurricane Maya will be a force to reckon with when she is sober and craving the drugs."


	21. Chapter 20

****The characters and the background story line all belong to the amazing author Stephanie Meyers however the original character/s and the main storyline for Broken Promises belongs to me****

Maya huffed. She had never been more tired than she was right now. A couple of snide comments and now she was repainting Billy's house. What did they expect her to say?

Flashback

This morning

Maya walked down the stairs. She was so tired. She needed some alcohol so bad. Her hands were shaking and she kept flipping from being really hot to really cold. She was going through withdraw. All she wanted was to eat something and go back to bed.

She walked into the kitchen to see Paul and Jared at the table eating a huge stack of pancakes. Maya shuddered as she smelt the food. It made her want to be sick.

"Well well sleeping beauty is finally awake." Paul stated

Maya rolled her eyes "Shut up."

She walked over to the coffee maker and poured herself a cup of coffee. She leaned against the kitchen cabinet and slowly sipped the drink. The caffeine was just what she needed.

Paul glanced at Jared with a smirk. "Aww what's wrong little girl? Feeling sick? Feel shaky?"

Maya gripped her cup tighter ' _ignore him. Don't throw the cup at him. Ignore him.'_

Jared gave Paul a look shaking his head. Paul didn't need to deliberately taunt her. Sam warned them both about the withdraw affects.

Paul just smirked bigger. "Come on little girl? Feeling withdraws? "

Maya slowly turned toward Paul "is your butt jealous of the amount of crap that just came out of your mouth?"

"MAYA!" Sue walked in the kitchen carrying a laundry basket. She placed the basket on the table and placed her hands on her hips. "What did I tell you about taking to Paul and Jared like that?"

Maya glanced at her. "He opened his mouth and I retaliated. If it hurt his feelings than maybe he's the one who needs help."

Sue frowned "Not another word"

Sue grabbed the laundry basket and walked down the hall toward the laundry room

Maya rolled her eyes

"Not another word" she said in a sarcastic voice.

"I heard that young lady" Sue yelled "Clean both the bathrooms for that comment"

Maya growled. "Who does she think she is? My mother?"

Sue turned and walked into the kitchen "What was that young lady?"

Maya placed her cup down and crossed her arms. "I said who do you think you are? My mother? I'm not doing the bathrooms. I was defending myself from that prick's comments. I'm not getting punished for that."

Sue placed her hands on her hips "Oh yes you will. You were warned about talking disrespectful to anyone and you broke the rules. So now you're getting punished. Sam will take care of Paul. Now I suggest you get up and go do what you're told to do."

Maya raised an eyebrow at Sue before smirking. "Make me."

Before Sue or the wolves could do anything Maya turned and was out the door.

Paul and Jared jumped out of the chairs and raised outsider with Sue following behind them.

They glanced around but Maya had vanished.

"Where did she go?" Paul asked.

WACK

An apple bounced off Paul's head.

All three glanced up at the branches to see Maya sitting there with a smirk at her face. She tossed another apple in the air catching it before she turned and threw it straight for Paul's head. He quickly ducked his head.

Sue frowned "Get down here. Right now."

Maya just smirked bigger. "What? Sorry? Can't hear you." Maya pulled her iPod and headphones out of her pocket placing them in her ears.

Jared ran his hand over his face. Just what they needed. "Sue go call Sam."

Sue nodded his head. She turned to walk inside.

Jared turned toward Paul

"You just had to egg her on. Hope it was worth it. Sam's gonna have you on extra patrol for weeks." Jared whispered.

Paul frowned. He was a dead man when Sam got here.

End Flashback

Three hours later with many threats including Sam grabbing an ax to chop the tree down with her in it Maya found herself forced to paint Billy's house with Billy and Jacob watching her.

She lowered her hand and wiped the sweat from her forehead. She was so hot right now. It was not even funny.

"Keep working Maya. You still have one more side to do." Billy said.

Maya flashed him a heated look. If he wasn't careful she would show him exactly where he could take this paint brush and shove it.

She dipped the brush into the paint. Only two more days of this and hopefully she would be in juvie. It had to be better than being stuck on this stupid reservation.

Billy watched as Maya dipped the paint brush into the bucket before starting to paint the side of the house. Sam assured Billy that he would talk to Paul about what he said to Maya.

Billy hoped Sam and Emily were ready for what they were going to take on.

Maya would give them a run for their money.


	22. Chapter 21

****The characters and the background story line all belong to the amazing author Stephanie Meyers however the original character/s and the main storyline for Broken Promises belongs to me****

"Please rise. The Court of the second Judicial Circuit, Juvenile Division, is now in session, the honorable Judge Kathrine James presiding." The Bailiff, Stephan Tyler stated.

In walked a beautiful black woman, Judge Kathrine James, who was known as being a tough but fair judge.

Judge James walked up to her seat and sat down. "You all may be seated. Would the first case please proceed?"

Bailiff Tyler pulled a file off the top of the stack "The state of Washington vs Tommy & Stephanie Gray."

Maya gulped as Tommy and Stephanie stood by their lawyer, Mrs. Jane Ann Cross.

Judge James glanced through the charges before raising her eyes to look at the two teens. She was satisfied in how they dressed. Tommy was dressed in black dress pants with a white collared dress shirt with black boots while Stephanie was wearing a blue sundress with white sandals.

"How do you plea?"

Tommy glanced at Mrs. Cross before leaning forward to a microphone at the front of the table "Guilty your honor"

Stephanie leaned forward to the microphone "Guilty obviously"

Judge James raised an eyebrow "Manors young woman."

Mrs. Cross shook her head before glancing at the Prosecutor "Your honor we're asking for leniency. My clients have never been in trouble or caused mayhem. They have learned from their choices and will not do this again."

Judge James turned toward the Prosecutor, Mathew Shirley. "How do you feel about this?"

Mr. Shirley nodded "We are asking for probation for the next 5 years with random drug tests as well as drug rehab, counseling and a requirement to participate in AA meetings."

Judge James nodded her head "Do your clients agree to the terms?"

Mrs. Cross nodded her head "Yes your honor"

Judge James shook her head "I want your clients to answer the question. Do you two agree to the charges?"

Tommy leaned forward "Yes your honor we agree to the terms."

Judge James nodded her head "and you Miss Gray?"

Stephany frowned. She didn't want to do any of this or agree to these bogus terms. A jab in the ribs by her brother had her leaning forward "yes ma'am. I agree to it"

Judge James nodded her head.

"Very well. Tommy Grey. Stephanie Gray. You will both follow the following terms agreed here today however I will be adding something else to the terms. You will each be required to be in your home at 10pm every night. You will also be required to do 115 hours of community service around your community. I expect you both to follow this. If you break any of these terms you will be sent to Juvenile hall until your 18th birthday. Do I make myself clear?"

Tommy breathed a sigh of relief "Yes your honor. Thank you for your mercy."

Stephanie stared at her brother as if he had lost it. He was acting like what she gave them was a gift.

Judge James sat up a little straighter to star at Stephanie "Miss Grey, do you have an issue with the terms?"

Stephanie almost snarled before her brother nudged her. "Yes your honor. It's absolutely perfect."

"Good. Next Case."

Stephanie and Tommy went to sit with their parents after taking the contract of terms for their punishment.

Bailiff Tyler grabbed the next folder off the stack "The State of Washington vs Kyler Hunt."

Kyler rose up to stand with his lawyer. He smirked at the Mr. Shirley.

Judge James glanced at the boy's clothes and was not impressed. Kyler wore a pair of faded ripped blue jeans with a Bon Jovi t-shirt with the sleeves cut off. His hair was gelled into a Mohawk. The boy smirked at the judge.

"How does you plea?"

Kyler smirked "Not guilt. I'm not gonna claim anything. I was set up by those dang cops. No jury will convict me"

Judge James raised an eyebrow at the boy's attitude. "I see. Mr. Shirley can you be ready for a trial next month?"

Mr. Shirley nodded his head "Yes your honor. We have enough evidence to put Mr. Hunt away until his 21st birthday. We ask that he be remanded. He has connections to relatives on other reservations in Oklahoma and we deem him a flight risk"

"Objection your honor. My client has never gotten arrested or had trouble with the cops before now. He has ties with the community." Kyler's lawyer, David Ambrose argued.

Mr. Shirley laughed "This may be his first time to get caught by the cops but I have his school record. Mr. Hunt has a record of skipping classes, fighting and disrespecting his teachers. This boy is a flight risk."

Judge James smacked the gavel on the desk "All right. I am requiring Mr. Hunt to wear a tracking bracelet until his trial date."

Judge James turned her attention to Kyler. "Mr. Hunt you will be required to be at home by 10pm. If you are caught breaking any laws or skipping curfew you will be held in a holding cell until your trial. Am I clear?"

"Crystal" Kyler snarled.

Judge James nodded her head "Good. Follow this officer to get your tracking bracelet. Next Case."

Kyler stormed over to where the officer was waiting with his father following behind him cursing.

Bailiff Tyler pulled the next file off the stack "The State of Washington vs Maya Blackbird"

Maya slowly stood and walked to stand by her lawyer, Zeke Roberts. Maya took a gulp of air. Something told her that this was going to be a rough case.


	23. Chapter 22

****The characters and the background story line all belong to the amazing author Stephanie Meyers however the original character/s and the main storyline for Broken Promises belongs to me****

Judge Jones read Maya's file before raising her eyes to look at the girl. She was dressed in a nice blue sweater and a black skirt that fell all the way to her ankles. She also wore a pair of black sandals.

"How do you plea?"

"Guilty your honor" Maya stated lowering her eyes to the ground.

Judge Jones nodded her head. Turning to Mr. Shurley she stated "Has there been any talk about terms for this teen."

Mr. Shurley glanced at Mr. Roberts before licking his lips "There has your honor."

Maya jerked her head up "WHAT?! WHAT IS HE TALKING ABOUT?!"

Judge Jones slammed her gavel on the desk "Mr. Roberts control your client."

Mr. Robert leaned over to her. "Hush. Everything has been taken care of."

Judge Jones heard him. "Exactly what has been taken care of Mr. Robert? I would like to know why your client does not know of any terms issued today."

Mr. Robert looked at Mr. Shurley before glancing at the judge. "Your honor the Quileute Tribe have asked Mr. Shurley to be more lenient on Miss. Blackbird because of evidence we have against her father, Mr. Thomas Blackbird, for child neglect. We believe that Miss Blackbird's actions are the consequences of her father's neglect."

Mr. Shurley nodded his head. "We believe that Miss Blackbird should be punished however we are working with the tribe to get her father's custody revoked. The Quileute tribe is petitioning for your honor to allow a couple on the reservation to become Miss Blackbird's guardians until she reaches the age of 18 or graduates from High School. Mr. Blackbird has left his daughter on her own for months at a time and has neglected to make sure the basic human requirement are provided. We have physical evidence as well as witnesses who will swear to such evidence"

Judge Jones frowned "I want to see the physical evidence."

Mr. Shurley nodded his head. "Of course your honor."

The man reached into his folder, pulled pictures and papers he had of the house and handed them to the bailiff to give to the judge.

"As you can see your honor the house is in disorder and not livable. The pictures show the damage that has occurred to the house because of the neglect. The papers are reports from the Three Waters Company, Western Gas & Electric Company, Chasers Pest Company and Axis Chemical Co. showing the neglect as well. The electric and water company have verified that the Blackbird home has not had water or electricity in over two years. The pest company stated that there were roach and rat infestation in the home. The chemical company stated that there is black mold in the walls and roof. The house is unsuitable for any living thing to remain in there. The council has deemed the house unlivable and put a notice that no one may enter the house at all." Mr. Shurley stated.

Judge Jones eyes widened as she read through the files. She placed the papers down to face Mr. Shurley. "Where is the father now?"

"We are unsure your honor however we have a warrant for his arrest in the process." Mr. Shurley stated.

Judge Jones nodded her head. "What couple was chosen to be her guardians?"

Mr. Shurley smiled. He turned and motioned for Sam and Emily to step forward. "Mr. Sam Uley and Emily Young. They are getting married this spring, have no children living in their home and have the financial means to take Miss. Blackbird in."

Maya's mouth dropped. This had to be a sick joke. There is no way she was living with the king hall monitor on steroids.

Judge Jones turned her attention to the couple. "You are both a young couple, soon to be married, yet you're willing to take in a troubled child. Why?"

Sam sighed "I feel guilty your honor. I help troubled teens on the reservation who are lacking one or both of their parents by death or something else. Somehow I missed what was going on in the Blackbird home. If taking Miss Blackbird into our home helps her on the right track of life we're willing to do it."

Emily smiled and nodded her head.

Judge Jones smiled. "That's a very sweet thing to say. I can see that you are really sensor in your statement. I agree to the transfer of guardianship."

"NO. YOU CANT DO THIS" Maya screamed.

Judge Jones frowned "Excuse me Miss Blackbird?"

Maya shook her head. "Send me to Juvie. Send me to real jail. I'll do that but I WILL NOT go home with Uley. He's a gang member who gives his followers drugs."

Sam shook his head. He wished she would shut up.

Mr. Shurley shook his head. "Your honor that is just a rumor started on the reservation. I have here a contract that Mr. Uley signed with the tribe as a security detail for the reservation. The boys in his group also participate in this. It cultivates team work, community building, and so much more for these troubled boys. I also have here a blood screen for Mr. Uley, Miss young and every boy in they work with to prove that none of them have been using drugs or have used drugs. There is evidence of the tests done three days ago by Mr. Carlisle Cullen at Forks General Hospital."

The papers were handed to the bailiff who handed them to the judge.

Judge Jones raised an eyebrow at Sam and Emily after reviewing the documents. "You seem to have come prepared for this Mr. Uley."

Sam nodded his head. "Yes your honor. I knew Miss Blackbird would feel this way because of the rumors spread about me therefore I wanted to verify the truth and hopefully this will also stop the rumors around the reservation."

Judge Jones nodded her head before turning to Maya. "It seems Miss Blackbird that you are a very lucky young woman to have someone fight to save you. I see nothing wrong with Mr. Uley and Miss Young taking custody for you. You will be on probation for the next 5 years with random drug tests as well as participate in drug rehab, counseling and in AA meetings. You will be required to be in your home at 10pm every night. I have already been informed that you have spent over the last 2 days 15 hours of doing community work in the form of paining a house, repairing public park equipment and mowing 3 yards for elderly in your neighborhood therefore you will only be required to do 100 hours of community service around your community."

Judge Jones glanced at all the parties there. Mr. Roberts, Mr. Shurley, Sam Uley and Emily Young looked relieved. Miss Blackbird looked like the world had ended.

"With that being said. Next Case."

Emily walked over and placed an arm around Maya's shoulder. She led the younger girl to the exit. "Come on. It's time to go."

Sam, The Grey Family and the council all rose and followed the two women out of the courtroom. Today could have been a whole lot worse.


	24. Chapter 23

****The characters and the background story line all belong to the amazing author Stephanie Meyers however the original character/s and the main storyline for Broken Promises belongs to me****

Maya raked the leaves up into a pile beside the swings before dumping it into the almost full trash bag. She had spent the last three weeks doing community work all over La Push.

By the time she and the Grey siblings finished their community service La Push would not require any community work for a long while.

"Hey Blackbird."

Maya turned to see Kyler Hunt walking over to her.

"What are you doing here? Thought you were on house arrest until the trial?" Maya asked.

Kyler smirked "Did you honestly think I was going to stay locked up in that house? My father got the best lawyer in Settle. I'm going to be free as a bird while you three losers are too busy painting houses and digging ditches."

Maya rolled her eyes. The last thing she needed was Kyler rubbing it in her face about all the work Uley was having her do.

Maya turned and started raking the leaves near the slide up. She had this pile left and then she was done.

Kyler smirked even bigger. "So what's it like living with the biggest drug dealer in La Push. Everyone knows that Uley gives all those boys steroids. Has he offered you some yet? Asked you to join the cult?"

Maya tightened her grip on the rake. "Uley doesn't do drugs. You would have heard the results of a blood test if you hadn't decided to fight a lost case with the state."

Kyler snarled. He reached forward and grabbed Maya by the arm jerking her to face him. "Everyone knows Uley does drugs and controls those boys. You better be careful Maya or he will get you next. Sam's started recruiting girls now. He already has Emily and Kim. He's got black's older sister Rachel and even has Young's niece Clare. That kid's only 5 but you don't see her anywhere without one of those freaks with her."

Maya tensed. The look on Kyler's face was scary. "We don't know anything about Uley. No one but those who are involved in the group and the council know anything about what's going on."

Kyler slowly released Maya's arm "Maybe not but my father thinks it might be time for a change in the council. Now enough with the negative thoughts. There's a party tonight in the woods. It's right at the line between La Push and Forks. You should come."

Maya frowned. "I'm on probation. If I get caught after 10pm I'm dead."

Kyler laughed "Oh come on Maya. Live a little. The party starts at 8. You could leave before 10 if you want. Please don't tell me the big bad Maya is afraid of the wrath of Sam Uley."

Maya tossed the rake down on the ground "I'm not afraid of anyone especially Uley."

Kyler smirked "Good than show up tonight at the border of La Push and Forks where the rocks form an x. You know where it is?"

Maya snarled "Yes I know where it is"

"BLACKBIRD"

Maya and Kyler jerked toward the road to see Jared and Paul standing by the truck watching them.

Maya quickly grabbed the rake and finished raking the last pile of leaves together before dumping them into the trash bag by her feet.

Kyler grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him. He whispered into her ear. "Not a word to the hall monitors on steroids."

Maya pulled her arm away and nodded her head. She grabbed the bag and tied it up. She grabbed the bag and rake before facing Kyler. "Not a word."

"BLACKBIRD. LET'S GO. EMILY'S GOT SUPPER READY." Paul yelled.

Maya rolled her eyes and started walking toward the truck. The last thing she needed was the hall monitors sticking their noses where it didn't belong.

She dumped the trash bag and rake in the back before hopping into the backseat of the truck.

Jared turned to look at Maya "What did Kyler want?"

Maya tensed "Just came to brag about how he doesn't have to work on community service while I do."

Jared frowned and glanced at a frowning Paul. "Is that all he wanted?"

Maya shrugged her shoulders. "Yep. Can we go now I'm kind of hungry? Been busy today raking leaves all day."

It didn't add up. They arrived in time to hear the last bit of Kyler's conversation.

' _You know where it is?" Kyler asked._

They also heard Maya's response.

' _Yes I know where it is' Maya stated._

The fact that Kyler also told Maya not to mention it to them would be a big issue too.

Jared turned around and started driving toward Sam's. They would have to tell Sam. Maya might be doing something extremely stupid.


	25. Chapter 24

****The characters and the background story line all belong to the amazing author Stephanie Meyers however the original character/s and the main storyline for Broken Promises belongs to me****

Maya raked the leaves up into a pile beside the swings before dumping it into the almost full trash bag. She had spent the last three weeks doing community work all over La Push.

By the time she and the Grey siblings finished their community service La Push would not require any community work for a long while.

"Hey Blackbird."

Maya turned to see Kyler Hunt walking over to her.

"What are you doing here? Thought you were on house arrest until the trial?" Maya asked.

Kyler smirked "Did you honestly think I was going to stay locked up in that house? My father got the best lawyer in Settle. I'm going to be free as a bird while you three losers are too busy painting houses and digging ditches."

Maya rolled her eyes. The last thing she needed was Kyler rubbing it in her face about all the work Uley was having her do.

Maya turned and started raking the leaves near the slide up. She had this pile left and then she was done.

Kyler smirked even bigger. "So what's it like living with the biggest drug dealer in La Push. Everyone knows that Uley gives all those boys steroids. Has he offered you some yet? Asked you to join the cult?"

Maya tightened her grip on the rake. "Uley doesn't do drugs. You would have heard the results of a blood test if you hadn't decided to fight a lost case with the state."

Kyler snarled. He reached forward and grabbed Maya by the arm jerking her to face him. "Everyone knows Uley does drugs and controls those boys. You better be careful Maya or he will get you next. Sam's started recruiting girls now. He already has Emily and Kim. He's got black's older sister Rachel and even has Young's niece Clare. That kid's only 5 but you don't see her anywhere without one of those freaks with her."

Maya tensed. The look on Kyler's face was scary. "We don't know anything about Uley. No one but those who are involved in the group and the council know anything about what's going on."

Kyler slowly released Maya's arm "Maybe not but my father thinks it might be time for a change in the council. Now enough with the negative thoughts. There's a party tonight in the woods. It's right at the line between La Push and Forks. You should come."

Maya frowned. "I'm on probation. If I get caught after 10pm I'm dead."

Kyler laughed "Oh come on Maya. Live a little. The party starts at 8. You could leave before 10 if you want. Please don't tell me the big bad Maya is afraid of the wrath of Sam Uley."

Maya tossed the rake down on the ground "I'm not afraid of anyone especially Uley."

Kyler smirked "Good than show up tonight at the border of La Push and Forks where the rocks form an x. You know where it is?"

Maya snarled "Yes I know where it is"

"BLACKBIRD"

Maya and Kyler jerked toward the road to see Jared and Paul standing by the truck watching them.

Maya quickly grabbed the rake and finished raking the last pile of leaves together before dumping them into the trash bag by her feet.

Kyler grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him. He whispered into her ear. "Not a word to the hall monitors on steroids."

Maya pulled her arm away and nodded her head. She grabbed the bag and tied it up. She grabbed the bag and rake before facing Kyler. "Not a word."

"BLACKBIRD. LET'S GO. EMILY'S GOT SUPPER READY." Paul yelled.

Maya rolled her eyes and started walking toward the truck. The last thing she needed was the hall monitors sticking their noses where it didn't belong.

She dumped the trash bag and rake in the back before hopping into the backseat of the truck.

Jared turned to look at Maya "What did Kyler want?"

Maya tensed "Just came to brag about how he doesn't have to work on community service while I do."

Jared frowned and glanced at a frowning Paul. "Is that all he wanted?"

Maya shrugged her shoulders. "Yep. Can we go now I'm kind of hungry? Been busy today raking leaves all day."

It didn't add up. They arrived in time to hear the last bit of Kyler's conversation.

' _You know where it is?" Kyler asked._

They also heard Maya's response.

' _Yes I know where it is' Maya stated._

The fact that Kyler also told Maya not to mention it to them would be a big issue too.

Jared turned around and started driving toward Sam's. They would have to tell Sam. Maya might be doing something extremely stupid.


	26. Chapter 25

****The characters and the background story line all belong to the amazing author Stephanie Meyers however the original character/s and the main storyline for Broken Promises belongs to me****

Maya rolled her eyes as she listened to Sam and the other hall Monitors yell as they watched football down stairs.

One thing she had learned about her former friends and the rest of the hall monitors was that they loved their football.

Maya raised the window and waited.

"YEAH. TOUCHDOWN. WHOO HOO." Paul yelled

The minute they started yelling and cheering Maya slipped outside and onto the roof of the porch.

She waited a few minutes for the next round of yells as the kicker scored another point for whatever team he was on.

"YES ANOTHER POINT. GO COWBOYS!" Jared screamed.

Maya lowered herself off the roof and dropped to the ground. She waited for a few minutes before slowly walking backward until she was further from her house.

Maya turned and ran off into the woods disappearing into the dark. She had a slight walk to get to the meeting point.

 **Elsewhere**

Kyler stacked wood into a circle. Tonight was all about fun. Kids from La Push and Forks were coming to the bonfire.

Kyler grabbed the lighter and set the wood on fire. He watched as the fire turned blue and green. It would make tonight mystical.

He glanced at the ice chest. His contact helped him get a verity of alcoholic drinks that should satisfy everyone. Tonight would be very fun.

Kyler shivered. He glanced around at the forest around him. It felt like someone was watching him. He shook his head. It had to be in his imagination.

 **The Trees Above them**

Four sets of red eyes glanced down at their prey below them.

They had first come across the boy, Kyler, when he was setting up.

They would have attacked if his cell phone hadn't gone off.

Now they were glad.

Why settle for a mere snack when a whole dinner menu would show up in a little while.

They licked their lips. Soon the main course would be ready.

 **8:01 pm**

Maya pushed the brush out of her way as she walked through the dark. The woods had always given her the creeps.

She tensed as she noticed this glow in front of her. As she moved closer she could hear the death metal music blasting on full blast.

Maya walked closer to see at least a dozen kids sitting around the fire drinking. She glanced around before moving toward where Kyler sat.

Kyler smirked when he saw Maya. "Well look who decided to show up? I thought you were going to chicken out on us."

Maya rolled her eyes "I told you I was going to come"

Maya glanced at the girl on the other side of Kyler. "Stephanie."

Stephanie lifted her beer in greeting "Maya"

Maya glanced around "Where's your brother?"

Stephanie rolled her eyes "At home. He said that he was in enough trouble. He wasn't going to risk losing his football scholarship just for a party."

Maya nodded her head. She couldn't help but shiver. Something was very wrong here. It almost felt like someone was watching them. She glanced around but she couldn't see anything.

 **Uley home**

Sam cracked his neck. It felt good to see his team the Seahawks beat Paul and Jared's team the Cowboys.

Paul and Jared frowned.

Jared shook his head. "How could they get beat by a bunch of birds?"

Sam just smirked "Aww don't worry guys. There is always next year."

Paul just shook his head. "Whatever man."

Emily, Rachel and Kim laughed. They loved their men.

Rachel walked into the room and placed her hand on Paul's arm. "It's time to eat boys."

The wolf pack stood and walked into the kitchen. It's time for some grub.

Emily smiled and kissed Sam before turning to go upstairs. Maya hadn't come out all afternoon or night. Emily felt sad for the girl. Hopefully soon she would know the secret.

 **Kitchen**

Sam and the others sat around the table.

"Sam when can we tell Maya the secret?" Embry asked.

Jacob nodded his head. "She's been behaving and going to the counseling meetings. I want to tell her soon"  
Seth glanced between the three "Does this mean we get to meet her?"

Braden and Collin nodded their head. "Yeah. All we know about the girl is what we see in your heads while on patrol."

Sam nodded his head. "I'll call Billy tonight and see if we can do a bonfire tomorrow night."

Jacob smirked while Embry and Quil high fived each other. It was time for the four of them to finally be friends again.

All the wolfs jerked their head to the door as they heard the sound of Emily running down the stairs.

"Sam" Emily cried "She's gone. Maya's gone"

Sam jumped up and wrapped his arms around his imprint.

Sam took a deep breath. He turned to look at Rachel and Kim.

"Put the food in the oven to keep warm. We're going out to find her."

Sam kissed Emily on the head and walked toward the door. "Let's go Boys."

The other guys stood up and started to the door when they heard it.

WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sam turned to the women. "Shut and lock the door. Don't come out."

Sam and the others took off and shifted quickly. They needed to find the vampires before they found Maya.

*****This next part will be bloody and show a vampires frenzy feeding. Read at your own risk*****

 **Campfire**

Maya watched as the other teens got drunk. This was not as fun as it was before she started going to the AA meetings.

Kyler held a bottle toward her. "Come on Drink a little."

Maya shook her head. "I go to see my parole officer tomorrow. He will want to test me. Not worth the risk."

Stephanie rolled her eyes. "Don't be a party pooper."

Maya rolled her eyes. "Thanks for all the fun but I think I should head back."

WHOSH

Maya glanced around them. "Did you hear that?"

Kyler frowned "hear what"

WHOSH

Maya jerked around

"THAT! THERE'S SOMETHING HERE. WE NEED TO GO NOW. GET UP." Maya yelled.

Kyler rolled his eyes. "There's nothing there."

The other kids laughed.

One of the boys from Forks stood up. "Oh the ghosts are going to get me."

He moved away from the fire and started dancing around the circle.

The boy pointed at a blond girl.

"Be afraid they're going to get you?"

The drunk kids started laughing.

The boy smiled before he tensed.

Maya took a step toward him. "Are you ok? Hey dude. Are you all right?"

He coughed once twice before blood started pouring out the side of his mouth.

He fell to his knees and dropped face first on the ground.

Standing behind him stood a beautiful black woman with bright red eyes. She smirked as she glanced toward her hand.

The teens slowly rose up to stand as they realized what she had in her hand.

A heart…that boy's heart.

The woman brought the heart toward her mouth and licked it.

She smirked "So who's next."

Maya and the others started screaming. Kids ran in completely different directions as three more of these weird people with bright red eyes showed up.

Maya ran toward the path that would lead toward Sam's home when a black man appeared before her.

She attempted to stop but stumbled landing on her hands and knees.

He reached down and grabbed Maya by her shirt throwing her backward right into a huge tree.

CRACK.

Maya felt something crack. She fell to the ground landing on her stomach.

She slowly raised her blurry eyes to the scene before her. She could see bodies lying on the ground with throats ripped out.

She saw Stephanie in the arms of a pale white man.

Maya raised her eyes toward the girl's but it was clear Stephanie was too far gone.

She watched as three other figures zoomed around killing the other teens and feeding on them.

Blood covered everything.

The burning wood where a body burned as firewood.

The ice chests where one girl was laid out.

The bodies of the other teenagers tossed on each other like broken toys.

Maya shifted to the left to see Kyler lying on the ground.

He was staring up into space. He was not breathing.

**** End of bloody scene ****

Maya rolled on her back. Everything hurt and her vision was getting fuzzy.

She felt fingers on her face. She shifted her eyes toward the black man with the red eyes.

He reached forward and lifted her up in his arms.

He smirked at her before bending down to her ears. "Don't worry love. It will be all over soon. Thank you for your sacrifice to keep me strong"

He moved back and licked his lips. He used his free hand to move Maya's hair from her throat.

Just before he was about to bite her his head jerked up toward the woods.

"Impossible" he exclaimed.

He dropped Maya on the ground as the other monsters dropped the bodies of their victims.

Maya moved her head over to glance at the monsters.

Red eyes.

Cold skin.

Fast moving.

Drinks blood.

Vampire.

Maya choked coughing up blood.

It was getting harder to breath.

GRRRRRRRRRR

Maya tried to shift to see what that noise was.

Her eyes widened when she saw them.

Glowing eyes from the darkness.

Slowly the things moved closer into the light.

Maya gasped and choked again.

WOLVES…GIANT WOLVES.

The four vampires hissed and turned to flee.

The black wolf howled and took off.

9 wolves followed the black one as they chased the vampires.

Two wolves moved forward inspecting the fire.

Maya whimpered as she saw one come too close to her.

Both wolves jerked their heads toward her.

Maya raised her eyes and stared at the one closest to her in the eye.

She felt this weird feeling go through her.

The wolf shuddered before moving closer to her. It whimpered when it realized she was hurt.

Maya leaned back and tried to breath. Everything was spinning and the darkness was slowly appearing at the corner of her eyes.

"Maya. Please you have to stay awake."

Maya felt someone slip their hands around her body and lift her up.

She whimpered at the pain.

Maya's eyes shifted toward the person holding her but the only thing she could see from the growing darkness was a pair of beautiful brown eyes and a wonderful voice begging her to stay awake.

"Maya…please…just….on…help….Dr. Cullen"

Maya closed her eyes. She was so tired.

Maya slowly slipped into the darkness.


	27. Chapter 26

****The characters and the background story line all belong to the amazing author Stephanie Meyers however the original character/s and the main storyline for Broken Promises belongs to me****

Leah walked around on patrol when she smelt it.

Vampire.

She quickly howled for the others.

 _What is going on?_ Embry yelled through the pack link

 _Crap. This is the last thing we need now._ Jacob said.

The rest of the pack started asking questions and statements.

 _Quiet all of you. We need to get this vampire quickly. Maya is out here somewhere. Leah where are you at?_ Sam yelled out.

 _At the northern border…oh no. sam I smell blood._ Leah stated

 _Hurry everyone._ Sam tensed.

The rest of the pack hurried to Leah's position.

They saw the glow of the lights and heard the screams of the humans there.

They were too late.

When the pack stepped up it was horrible.

Blood was everywhere and so were bodies.

The smell of burning human flesh was in the air mixing with the vampire scent.

Two females and a male were standing by the fire draining a human in each of their arms. One was Stephanie Gray.

Sam tensed when he saw Kyler Hunt dead on the ground.

There was another male with a blond person in his arm about to bite her.

Sam pulled back his lips and snarled showing off his teeth.

All four vampires jerked to look at them.

"Impossible" the kneeling male vampire exclaimed before dropping his victim.

The other three dropped their victims and started backing up.

They turned and ran after the vampires.

Quil and Seth were ordered to remain behind to check for anyone alive.

Seth and Quil slowly moved forward to see if anyone was alive.

As they moved around the fire they heard a whimper

Both jerked their head toward the sound to see Maya laying on the ground.

There was blood on her clothes and she looked terrified.

Seth tensed when his eyes met hers.

All of the sudden he saw everything. He saw them on their first date, their wedding, their children and their old age.

Seth blinked as the visions left his eyes.

HE felt all this amazing feeling go threw him until he saw her shudder. It hit him his imprint was in danger.

He moved forward and nudged her with his nose.

Seth jumped when Quil appeared by his side in his human form.

He watched as Quil lifted his imprint up and called out for her to stay awake.

Seth jumped when Leah bumped his side. She was worried about her brother.

Quil stood up and climbed onto Jacob's back with Maya in front of him.

They hurried back to Sam's before speeding to the hospital.

Dr. Cullen was waiting for them at the hospital.

As the doctor and nurses rushed Maya back to surgery an elderly nurse stopped Seth from following.

"I'm sorry dear but you have to wait out here" she said.

Seth whimpered and plopped in a seat. Sam walked over and sat down.

Waiting for the doctors to let them know what to do.

Sam rubbed his eyes as Charlie walked in.

They had to give a story of what happened tonight.


	28. Chapter 27

****The characters and the background story line all belong to the amazing author Stephanie Meyers however the original character/s and the main storyline for Broken Promises belongs to me****

Rain poured from the sky that day.

It was a sign from the great spirits to the pain that was felt as people gathered for this tragic event.

People, young and old, dressed in black walked through the grave yard.

They were all headed for one place.

The new grave.

The people of the tribe gathered together as they prepared to bury one of their own.

A girl who never had a chance to experience the world.

Sam glanced around at all the people who showed up today.

Tears ran down many faces.

Some might not have known the girl but the fact she died would be the reason they were here.

Sam glanced down as Emily sniffed and cried.

Sam felt the pain ripple through his body as he felt the pain his imprint felt.

They had failed.

He had failed.

He was supposed to protect her and the others.

Why did this happen?

She was too young to die.

Sam glanced at his fellow pack members.

They stood by him trying to remain strong but the fact that this happened would affect them all.

Sam glanced to the white coffin.

White for purity

White for innocence

Was there really such a thing?

Sam and the others had lost this innocence the minute they went through the shifting to become the guardians of their tribe.

They had to deal with the consequences of keeping a secret that they should not be responsible for.

Lost friends

Hurt loved ones

Death to those closest to them

All for what?

To protect from the cold ones.

The red eyed monsters.

They had failed to protect her.

Failed to protect him.

Failed to protect those stupid children who ignored the warnings to not go into the woods.

Now tears would fall for the lost.

Sam squeezed Emily closer to him as he watched the Pastor walk over to the grave.

"Dearly beloved, we gather here today to mourn the passing of an amazing young woman. She died too young and in a tragic way."

The pastor glanced at the tribal members who stood around him.

"We will never know why she died when she did, however, we will always remember the times we spent with her and the joy she brought us"

Sam closed his eyes as a tear ran down his face.

He had failed to reach them in time.

This death was on his head.


	29. Chapter 28

****The characters and the background story line all belong to the amazing author Stephanie Meyers however the original character/s and the main storyline for Broken Promises belongs to me****

"Sam…Sam…Sam wake up"

Sam slowly lifted his head up from the back of the chair.

He glanced at Emily before jerking his head to the bed. .

Maya was still in the coma.

Maya had a breathing tube in her mouth and she looked so pale.

She had a broken leg, several broken ribs and remained in a coma for the last two weeks.

Sam sighed and rubbed his eyes. He hoped for just a second that it was her calling him.

Emily sighed.

Sam and the other boys blamed themselves for the death of all those children.

Maya was the only survivor.

Emily placed her hand on Sam's arm.

"It's not your fault Sam."

Sam wrapped his arms around Emily's waist pulling her into his lap.

"I know but I can't help but think if I had just run faster. If I had checked up on her sometime during the night. I knew something was up but I was hoping I was wrong. I thought we could trust her."

Emily laid her head on Sam's shoulder.

"Yes she didn't tell us about the party but we don't know what she was thinking or why she didn't tell us. Maybe she was afraid we would tell her no"

Sam frowned. "Of course we would. Kyler Hunt was a no account bad guy. She needed a better group to hand out with."

Emily nodded her head. "At least her drug test proved that she was completely sober when the attack happened. If there had been drugs in her system she would have been in a lot of trouble."

Sam nodded his head.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Sam and Emily glanced toward the door to see Tommy Grey with a vase of Sun flowers.

The boy's eyes were red and it looked like he had not slept in a while.

Emily and Sam stood to face the boy.

"Hello Tommy. Are those for Maya?" Emily asked.

Tommy nodded his head. "Yeah. I…uh…I know that she likes these kind of flowers. She said that the spirits made it to remind us that they cared for us even in the cruel times we faced."

Emily smiled. "I'm sure she will love them when she wakes up"

Emily took the flowers and walked over to the dresser.

Tommy walked over to the bed and took Maya's hand.

"Has the doctor said anything about when she is going to wake up?" Tommy asked

Sam took Maya's other hand staring at her unmoving face. "No. He said all we can do is wait. She'll either wake up or not."

Sam glanced at Tommy "I'm sorry about your sister. She was a good girl"

Tommy sarcastically laughed "yeah right. She was a brat, a bully and would stab you in the back if it benefited her. Thanks for the words though."

Tommy reached up and ran his hand over his eyes. "You know I warned her not to go to Hunt's party. I felt something was really wrong about those woods. If I had just told our parents or even you maybe they would have been alive."

Emily walked over and placed a hand on Tommy's Arm. "None of this is your fault. They made the choice to go in the woods even though everyone on the reservation knows not too. You have no reason to feel guilty for staying home."

Sam nodded his head. "She's Right. It was a wild animal that attacked Maya and the others. Nothing you could have done."

Tommy nodded his head. "I better get back home. Mum was working on cooking supper when I left. Bye."

"Bye Tommy" Sam & Emily said.

Tommy turned and walked out with his shoulders slumped. Burying his sister had been hard. How to move on would be the hardest task.

Emily walked and wrapped her arms around Sam's waist.

"Will he be all right Sam?" Emily asked.

"He will be. One day." Sam Said.

Emily nodded her head.

Sam glanced down to Maya. "Now if only this one would wake up."

Sam laid his head on Emily's

The only thing they could do now was pray that Maya would wake up.


	30. Chapter 29

****The characters and the background story line all belong to the amazing author Stephanie Meyers however the original character/s and the main storyline for Broken Promises belongs to me****

One Month Later

Embry, Quil, and Jacob sat around the table in Maya's room playing cards. Inside the middle of the table was a stack of discarded cards and an assortment of different items.

There were Hersey's Kisses, Snickers bars, gum sticks, Pixie sticks and gumballs.

All three boys were very tense as they watched their rivals.

Jacob picked up a card from the draw deck.

He glanced at the cards before he raised his eyes to his friends.

"I raise the stakes. 5 Hersey's Kisses, 3 Pixie Sticks and this"

Jacob reached into his backpack and pulled out a 5lb bag of M&Ms.

Quil and Embry smirked. "You have a deal."

Both boys pushed the rest of their candy to the middle.

Jacob smirked "Read it and weep. Full House."

Embry frowned "Four of a Kind."

Both boys turned to Quil.

Quil frowned and looked down.

Jacob smirked and started pulling the candy toward him.

Suddenly Quil's hand shot out. "Not so fast pal."

Jacob and Embry's head jerk toward Quil.

Quil looked up with a wicked smirk "Royal Flush. Candy's all mine"

Quil stood up and dragged the candy toward him.

Jacob and Embry shook their heads.

"Not cool man. So not cool." Embry said.

Quil just smirked at them as he dumped the candy into his bag.

Clair would be very happy when she saw this bag of candy.

Knock Knock Knock

The three boys glanced up at the door to see Seth Clearwater standing at the door.

"It's my turn to sit with Maya." Seth said.

Quil and Embry got up and walked out the door.

Jacob went to follow them but stopped beside Seth.

"Are you ok?" Jacob asked.

Seth nodded.

Jacob grabbed his arm "Are you ok? I need words Seth."

Seth smiled sadly "Yeah Jacob. I'm good."

Jacob nodded his head.

"Good. See you later."

Jacob turned and walked out of the room shutting the door.

Seth smiled before walking over to sit by Maya.

He reached out and grabbed her hand rubbing his thumb over her knuckles.

"Hey Maya. It's me, Seth, but I bet you knew that. Man do I have so much to tell you. Where did I leave off last time?"

Seth stopped thinking on where he had left off.

He suddenly smirked. "I remember. Ok so the last thing I told you was Bella returning from Italy with Edward and his family."

He smiled at her "Ok so Jacob was really mad at Bella, not only for running off with Alice, but also for choosing Edward. So he decided to take the motorbikes he was working on and place them right on Charlie's front yard."

Seth smiled as he continued to talk to her about what was going on.

IT seemed that waiting was the only thing that they could do.

Seth leaned back "so let's see what happened next. Oh yeah…Charlie was mad. He grounded her forever. The red head lady appeared and started causing trouble…"

This was how Seth spent his nights. Talking to a girl that might never wake up about a world she would have never known about. .


	31. Chapter 30

****The characters and the background story line all belong to the amazing author Stephanie Meyers however the original character/s and the main storyline for Broken Promises belongs to me****

Pain.

That was all the girl could feel.

It felt like someone had taken a sledgehammer to her head repeatedly.

She slowly opened her eyes only to slam them closed again.

It was so bright in the room.

Waiting a few minutes the girl slowly opened her eyes again as they adjusted to the light.

White.

Everything was white.

As the girl sat up and looked around she spotted him.

A teenager in the chair beside her.

He was skinny but buff at the same time.

He had a baby face but he was handsome.

She could see his tattoo on his arm. He had dark skin like maybe Native American descendant.

She tensed as the boy shifted in his sleep.

He slowly ran his hand over his face while sitting up.

He glanced at her only to freeze as he saw her awake.

He stood and grabbed her hand.

"You're awake. I'm so happy you're wake. We have been so worried. Sam, Emily, and the others in our group have been taken shifts here at the hospital. We were so worried that you weren't going to wake. How are you feeling? Do you need anything? I can get the doctor. I need to call Sam and let him know you're awake."

The girl held up a hand stopping the boy from speaking.

The boy bit his lip.

The girl licked her lips before asking "Who are you? Who am I?"

The boy's eyes widened and his mouth dropped.

This situation had just turned from bad to worse.


	32. Chapter 31

****The characters and the background story line all belong to the amazing author Stephanie Meyers however the original character/s and the main storyline for Broken Promises belongs to me****

Sam and Emily Uley had dealt with a lot of stuff in their life.

They had to deal with the imprint that pulled Sam away from Leah only to end up with her cousin Emily.

They had to deal with the injury when Sam lost control and hurt Emily.

They had to deal with teaching younger shifters to control their anger and side effects to being chosen as a warrior by the spirits.

They had no idea how to deal with the situation they were in now.

Maya had no memory of them or the situation she was in.

The doctor said it was long term amnesia.

He didn't know if she would ever get her memory back or not.

The girl, Maya, sat on the bed while the doctor did a checkup.

From what the boy, Seth told her, was that she had gone to a party and got attacked by a wild animal.

She had been in a coma for almost two months.

Maya glanced toward the door as a man, woman and three teenagers walked in.

The man looked almost exactly like Seth but he was taller and older.

The woman was beautiful even with the scars on her face.

Seth placed a hand on his imprints arm. "This is Sam and Emily. They're your guardians. That is Jacob, Embry and Quil. They're your friends."

The women, Emily, smiled and hugged Maya.

"We are so glad you're awake. We were really worried about you."

Maya forced a smile. The woman looked familiar but she couldn't place where she knew her from.

"Ahem…Ma'am I need to check her eyes. If you could step back please." The doctor said.

Emily frowned before walking to stand by the wall of the room.

The doctor pulled out a light and flashed it in Maya's eyes. "Tell me if anything hurts?"

Maya nodded her head. "Yes doctor"

The doctor raised Maya's head and flashed the lights at an angle looking at her eyes.

He turned off the light and replaced it back into his lab coat pocket. He grabbed the chart and started writing down the information from the light test done.

"Well you're a very lucky girl. That animal could have killed you."

Maya nodded her head. She had this nagging doubt that the story Seth told her was incorrect.

"The doctor glanced up from his charts to look at Maya. "Please refresh my memory. What is the last thing you remember?"

Maya frowned and closed her eyes. "White River Rafting on the Hor River with Jacob, Quil, Embry and Old Quil."

The doctor hummed and turned to the three werewolves. "Do you know when this event took place?"

Jacob frowned "We went on that trip five and a half years ago. I can't believe you remember that."

Maya smiled. "I know right? Of all the things to remember. That trip was a complete disaster. You three thought it would be a good idea to go swimming and lost the raft, our food, your bags, you're shirts and shoes. I thought Old Quil was either going to bust a gut laughing or blow his top. We had to spend the next three days camping old school until we could get back to civilization."

Embry laughed. "Old Quil taught us how to survive in the woods like our people did long ago."

Quil shook his head. "That was horrible. We had to eat berries and granola bars for three days."

Maya smiled. "It was an amazing trip right boys?"

Jacob, Quil and Embry glanced at each other before smiling. "Yeah it was."

The doctor smiled "Well at least it's a good memory."

The doctor stood and handed Emily a prescription "Here is a prescription for a low addicting pain medicine. She only needs to take it if it gets really bad. Anything else can be taken with regular pain medicine. I will get the paperwork taken care of and then she is good to go."

Emily nodded her head as the doctor left.

Maybe this was a good thing she thought.

She turned and watched Maya joke with the boys.

Maya had no memories of the boys shifting or the pain of losing them or the events at the campfire.

Maybe this was her chance to have a second chance at a good life.

Maybe things would finally be normal for a change.


	33. Chapter 32

****The characters and the background story line all belong to the amazing author Stephanie Meyers however the original character/s and the main storyline for Broken Promises belongs to me****

5 years later – La Push Beach

Maya giggled as Seth ran up behind her and grabbed her around the waist.

He shook his head splashing water all over Maya.

"Maybe that will teach ya for pushing me into the water" Seth said.

Maya just smiled and kissed Seth.

Life was good.

Emily smiled as she watched the two tease each other and laugh. They would be married next month and couldn't wait to start a life together.

Maya had never regained the memories back.

Sam and Emily had explained everything up to the point that Maya had woken up in the hospital.

It was a great surprise how well Maya took the whole shifter and imprint thing.

Emily had expected more anger and resentment.

The wolf pack had changed dramatically.

Sam and Emily were expecting their 2nd child, a girl. Their first was a strapping 4 year old boy who Paul swore would play for the Cowboys one day. Sam disagreed. They have a bet on who the boy plays football for.

Jared and Kim were married and loving being parents to their rambunctious 3 year old boy triplets. Poor Kim was outnumbered in male testosterone. She is praying for girls now.

Paul and Rachel were married and expecting their first soon. Paul opened a shop up on the reservation while Rachel got a job being a lawyer in Forks.

Leah had met her imprint in former Army Ranger Cody Thorn. He had just moved home to take over his parent's grocery store when he ran into Leah coming out of Sue's diner. It was a good thing he was ex-military. Leah needed someone who would stand up to her when she was wrong.

Quil was struggling dealing with a pre-teen Clair. He was counting down the days until she would finally be old enough to tell the story about the imprint.

Embry had met his mate in a pale face girl from Forks. Elizabeth was going to school online to become a teacher. Embry thought she had hung the moon when she could name all the marvel superheroes in creation date.

Brady and Collin are both swearing off imprint girls. They both claim they were too young for that love stuff and just want to have fun.

Luckily no other child has shown the shifting gift.

Emily sighed. Her family was finally safe. The only one missing was Jacob and Nessie.

The Cullens and Jacob left this area 2 years ago when people started noticing the lack of aging.

The last postcard they received was from Moscow Russia. Jacob and Nessie swore they would see the world…They told the truth.

Emily had a box of postcards from all over the world as well as pictures of them.

Sam walked over wrapping his arm around his Imprint.

He smiled. This is what their lives should be like.

Peace.

No more worries about vampire attacks.

Just peace to love each other and relax.

"Food's ready" Sue called

Everyone in the pack hurried over to eat before the bonfire happened.

Tonight was about celebrating and teaching the young people about their heritage.

Tonight the stories would be told to new descendants who one day may be called to protect the tribe from the cold ones.


	34. Extra Chapter

****The characters and the background story line all belong to the amazing author Stephanie Meyers however the original character/s and the main storyline for Broken Promises belongs to me****

Sam jerked awake. Something had woken him up.

He glanced at Emily. She was still fast asleep curled up beside him.

Sam glanced to the door as he heard a whimper from outside the room.

He slowly untangled himself from Emily and got out of bed.

Sam walked out of his room and walked over to Maya's room.

Knock knock knock

"Maya you awake?" Sam called.

Sam opened the door to see Maya sitting on the bed rocking back and forth.

Maya never said a word. She was in so much pain. She squeezed her eyes closed but tears still ran down her face. A flash of pain caused her to grip her upper arms tighter with her hands. Everything hurt so bad right now.

Sam walked over and sat down beside her. "Withdraw?"

Maya opened her eyes and nodded. "Please can I just have a little alcohol or LSD? Just enough to stop the pain. Please Sam. I'm dying. I'll do anything. Please."

Sam slowly shook his head. "Can't do that Maya."

Maya burst into tears. Why were they doing this to her? She had never done anything to anyone on the reservation.

Sam brought the girl to his chest and let her cry while rubbing her back with his hand.

"It will be ok. The doctor gave us some medicine to help with the withdraws. It will be ok soon. Please don't cry." Sam stated.

He was helpless to do anything but give her meds to ease some of the pain and comfort her until the meds kicked in.

CREAK

Sam glanced to the door to see Emily standing there with a glass of water and the medicine bottle.

Sam took the pills from Emily and persuaded Maya to take them with the water.

The three sat there for 45 minutes until the medicine kicked in with Maya finally falling to sleep.

All that time Sam and Emily tried to comfort the girl with words and cool washrags to ease the pain.

Sam picked Maya up as Emily switched the sheets out for clean sheets. He glanced at that girl's face. The tribe had failed her. They didn't realize what was going on with the teens of the reservation and Maya slipped through the cracks.

Sam rocked Maya when she started to whimper. He wasn't going to let her be just another statistics. He was going to help her if it was the last thing he ever did.

"Sam" Emily called.

Sam lowered Maya onto the bed and covered her up in the blankets. Emily ran her hand over the girl's forehead pushing the hair out of her face.

"Sam will this get any better?" Emily asked.

Sam wrapped his arms around Emily. "Yes. The doctor said the withdraw attacks would stop as time goes on. We just have to be there for her and comfort her the best we can. Come on. Let's go back to bed."

Emily nodded her head and walked out the door.

Sam followed but stopped and looked back at the teen.

 _I promise I will protect you. I won't let this happen on my reservation again_.

Sam closed the door and returned to bed. He needed to be up soon to run patrol in an hour.


End file.
